La cerise sur le Zoro
by Omya-chan
Summary: Ce mec avait vraiment tout pour lui, ça avait été difficile de l'admettre mais son ego avait fini par l'accepter. Jusqu'au jour où ça s'était passé… ça avait été la cerise sur le Zoro. PDV Sanji, au début en tout cas.
1. Chapter 1

La cerise sur le Zoro :

Summary : Ce mec avait vraiment tout pour lui, ça avait été difficile de l'admettre mais son ego avait fini par l'accepter. Jusqu'au jour où ça s'était passé… ça avait été la cerise sur le Zoro. PDV Sanji, au début en tout cas.

Holà ! Et oui me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire :) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, l'idée me viens d'une image que vous pouvez voir en haut à gauche de votre page, c'est la cerise non pas sur le gâteau mais bien mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, SUR LE ZORO ! YATAAAAAAAAA !

_*Note de la conscience de l'auteur : cette dernière écoute du rock pendant qu'elle écrit alors veuillez lui pardonner ses soudains cri et autres actes euphoriques.*_

(Info PAS importante : Je devais techniquement engager une béta-reader _(Hihihi, c'est moi !))_ à partir de ce chapitre, mais je pars demain en vacances une semaine sans ordi et je voulais absolument poster ce chapitre avant. Je m'excuse donc de toutes les fautes que vous y trouverez et vous promets de le faire corriger ainsi que les suivants lorsque je rentrerai).  
**Chapitre enfin corrigé par la génialissime Estrella-san merci encore à toi :) !**

Bonne lecture !

Paring : ZoNa (pas réciproque désolé pour les fans de ce couple ^^'.) SanNa (pas réciproque non plus ^^'.) ZoSan (Hum… par contre là, j'en ferai xD).

Disclamer : C'est déprimant mais seulement la situation est à moi… Bah c'est toujours ça de gagné xD.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Jalousie acide.

Zoro était beau. Ça avait été la première chose j'avais dû admettre, j'avais toujours vu l'escrimeur comme un rustre paresseux, sans aucun goût pour sa propre apparence, indélicat avec les femmes, seulement préoccupé par ses sabres et son foutu rêve… Sans respect pour ce que pouvaient bien ressentir ses nakamas.  
Après l'épisode de Thriller Bark, je me suis même demandé ce que nous, ses compagnons de voyage, représentions exactement pour lui… Tous ceux qui étaient au courant de son « sacrifice » l'avaient pris pour un héros, impressionnés par cet « acte de bravoure destiné à sauver tout son équipage » !

Pff ! Ce qu'il avait fait n'avait rien de tout ça, se protéger les uns les autres était ce que faisaient des compagnons, des amis… Mais lui il n'acceptait jamais aucune aide. Egoïste, égocentrique, arrogant, présomptueux… C'est comme ça que, moi, je t'ai vu ce jour-là… Tu n'étais pas le seul à tenir encore debout, alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'encore une fois tu aies décidé de prendre tout sur toi ? Cet ours empaffé avait bien failli te tuer !  
Si tu étais mort, j'aurais d'ailleurs pu te dire tout ça en face, mais tu as survécu, et je ne peux que me taire… Si tu ne m'avais pas assommé à ce moment-là… Tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant qu'on aurait pu partager cette douleur ? N'est-ce pas ce que font des nakamas ? Partager le meilleur et le pire ? Mais tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme hein ? Souffrir seul et en silence, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux. Et tu continues de croire vainement que je ne remarque pas la moue fugace de douleur qui apparait sur ton visage lorsque tu forces un peu trop sur ta blessure ?  
Tu es un imbécile, et ça me met encore plus en colère que personne ne semble le remarquer...

Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme une personne digne d'admiration, alors admettre que tu étais beau avait failli tuer mon cœur de play-boy. Ne te méprends foutu sabreur, tout ça n'a rien avoir avec mes propres sentiments… A mes yeux, tu n'es toujours que la personne que j'apprécie le moins sur ce bateau. Mais la vérité m'avait rattrapé, sur cette île, où Nami nous avait demandé de s'occuper des courses… Comme à mon habitude, j'avais passé mon temps à faire la cour à toutes ces belles demoiselles, pendant que toi, indifférent à tout, tu continuais d'avancer, sans remarquer tous les regards qui te suivaient. Etrangement, j'y ai été moins imperméable, et m'en rendre compte m'a même rendu jaloux à un point que tu ne peux imaginer… Pas de toutes ces filles qui te suivaient de leurs yeux brillants, mais bien de toi, pour en attirer autant. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de cette popularité que même toi tu semblais ignorer.  
Je ne voulais pas y croire et j'ai préféré fermer les yeux sur la vérité…  
Cependant, alors que tu attendais plus loin pendant que je refaisais le plein de vivres, j'ai entendu cette fille parler.

« Hey, tu as vu ce mec comment il est canon ? »

Je m'étais légèrement retourné en pensant qu'elle parlait sans doute de moi… De qui d'autre sinon ? Mais elle regardait dans ta direction et ne semblait même pas m'avoir remarqué alors que j'étais beaucoup plus près d'elle… Et aussi bien plus présentable que toi dans ces vieilles fringues que tu ne quittais jamais…

_ Oui, il est habillé cool et détendu mais qu'est-ce qu'il à la classe ! Et puis regarde-moi ces muscles…

La phrase qu'avait sortie la seconde fille m'avait laissé complètement stupéfait, et je me suis surpris à écouter le reste de leur conversation très attentivement.

_ Ouais, j'adore ses cheveux verts, ça lui donne un petit côté marginal ou rebelle…

_Un petit côté… Marginal ? Rebelle ? Comme si cette tête d'algue avait un jour fait attention à l'image qu'elle renvoyait !_

… Tu as vu, il porte des boucles d'oreilles à gauche aussi ! Ah… Je trouve ça tellement sexy…

_ J'ai lu quelque part qu'avant, c'était comme ça que les gays se reconnaissaient entre eux…

_ Oh non… Si tous les beaux mecs sont gays, ça ne sert à rien qu'on s'y intéresse… Oh puis j'ai décidé qu'il n'était pas gay, ça se voit je trouve. Regarde, par exemple, par rapport au blond-là dans son costume ultra moulant et qui hésite depuis une demi-heure entre ses deux tomates… Tu vois c'est pas du tout le même genre, il a un air beaucoup plus efféminé alors que l'autre... C'est un symbole de virilité à l'état brute…

_Que… QUOI ? !_

_ Oui tu as raison, ne partons pas défaitistes. Et ses épées, tu crois que c'est des vrais ? Je le vois bien un peu macho mais protecteur… Exactement mon genre…

_PROTECTEUR ? ! Le Marimo ? _

_ Hum… Ne crois pas que je vais te le laisser… Même cette ceinture bizarre ça le met en valeur et personnellement j'irais bien mettre mes mains dessous… Il doit avoir de ces abdos…

_Le cerveau de Sanji ne réagit plus, alors son apparence physique a pris le relai et est passé en mode hibou… admirez : O.O_

_ Ouais… Alors, on fait quoi ? On l'aborde ?

_ Bah, on ne va quand même pas laisser s'échapper un si beau spécimen !

La fille avait eu un sourire, et, attrapant son amie par le bras, elles s'étaient toutes les deux dirigées vers cette foutue tête de chou. J'étais resté interdit alors que ces deux sublimes créatures t'avaient accosté de manière équivoque… Le dos cambré, ressortant leurs atouts, débordants de féminité.  
Je ne les avais pas lâché des yeux, et quand mon regard se posa sur toi, je fus surpris de voir le tiens me fixer, un dixième de seconde, avant de tourner la tête vers ces deux femmes… J'eus comme l'impression que tu m'observais depuis un moment, et un frisson me parcourra l'échine alors que la colère montait en moi… Sans aucun doute tu t'étais délecté du spectacle… Ces deux déesses ne m'avaient même pas regardé, alors que j'avais tenté de les aborder peu avant… Et toi, tu n'avais pas eu à lever le moindre doigt, pour qu'elles aillent d'elle-même à ta rencontre… Si tu savais comme je te hais… Les types comme toi incapable d'aimer et qui pourtant s'attirent toujours les plus belles fleurs…

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'avais pris, je savais juste que je pouvais plus supporter de te voir, alors je suis parti, calmant ma rage grâce à la nicotine. Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour porter les courses n'y rentrer au bateau, toi en revanche tu te perdrais certainement et ne retrouverais le port que dans plusieurs heures. Nami m'en voudrait sans doute un peu de t'avoir « égaré », mais pour l'instant je m'en fichais éperdument.

* * *

La cigarette aidant, je m'étais calmé lorsque je rentrais enfin sur le pont du Sunny. J'avais passé une agréable fin d'après-midi à observer la délicieuse beauté des femmes de l'île. Cependant, lorsque je vis Nami venir à ma rencontre, je m'empressai de lui rappeler qu'elle restait néanmoins la plus belle fleur de tous les océans et la seule vraie femme de ma vie ! Avec ma Robin d'amour quand même.

C'est vrai qu'en vérité je n'avais jamais vraiment connu de femme, jusqu'à présent je m'étais contenté d'observer tous ces soleils qui passaient près de moi sans jamais voir au-delà de leur apparence physique. Nami, et plus tard Robin, avaient été les premières femmes de ma vie… Je connaissais leurs goûts, leurs rêves, leurs passions, ce qu'elles aimaient et ce qu'elles n'aimaient pas. Et c'est en ça qu'elles se différenciaient des autres.

Comme d'habitude, notre flamboyante navigatrice me rembarra de tous les noms de fleurs que je venais de lui sortir, mais ça ne me faisait pas mal (ND'A parce que c'était des fleurs ! SBAFF), parce qu'au fond, j'étais sûr qu'elle adorait toute mes petites attentions à son égard !

_ Mais attends, où est Zoro ? Tu n'étais pas censé le surveiller ?

Je grognais en supprimant les cœurs de mes yeux à l'évocation du sushi ambulant.

_ Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter moi, il s'est éloigné et ce con s'est paumé. Avec un sens de l'orientation pareil, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui Nami-chérie.

Nami-chérie s'énerva un peu… Enfin suffisamment pour que mon crâne soit encore douloureux alors que je commençais la préparation du dîner de ce soir. Si cette tête de cactus mettait vraiment trop de temps à rentrer, on n'allait jamais pouvoir partir à l'heure prévue et Nami de mon cœur risquait de devoir encore soulager ses nerfs sur quelqu'un… Et même si j'étais toujours à son service, je préfèrerai largement que ses attentions à mon égard soient plus douces…

Reposant le couvercle de la marmite contenant le ragoût de ce soir, je me permis de m'allumer une autre cigarette, et sortis sur le pont alors que la douce voix de notre capitaine résonnait au loin.

_ SANJIIIII ! ON EST RENTRE ET J'AI FAIMMMM !

_ Ça va ventre sur patte, ça cuit alors patiente encore un peu.

_ Mais j'ai faim moi….. Pleurnicha Luffy, qui venait de sauter sur le pont. Il était parti toute la journée avec Chopper, Usopp et Franky et avait emmené avec lui une tonne de casse-croûtes qui n'avaient pourtant pas suffi à l'empêcher de rentrer affamé. Brook, qui avait monté la garde sur le bateau, vint à son tour se joindre aux jérémiades de son capitaine prétextant avoir dans les talons un estomac qu'il n'en avait en fait pas…

_ Yohohoho ! Skull Joke !

Réfrénant ses envies de meurtre, ma Nami-chérie, qui avait passé la journée à faire du shopping avec ma Robin d'amour, respira profondément et se tourna vers Paille-man.

_ Bon Luffy, dit-elle en ignorant la tête de chien battu de ce dernier, Zoro s'est encore perdu, qu'est-ce qu'on fait on part à sa recherche ? Le log est déjà rechargé, ça ne sert à rien qu'on reste ici des heures à attendre qu'il rentre tout seul.

Le capitaine des pirates au chapeau de paille sembla alors pris dans une profonde réflexion. Son visage trop sérieux vira au rouge et on pouvait voir son cerveau surchauffer à travers sa peau.

_ Luffy… ça ne sert à rien que tu essayes de réfléchir par toi-même. Dis-nous directement à quoi tu penses, tu sais très bien que quand tu te tritures trop les méninges t'en oublies de respirer… intervint placidement Usopp.

_ Bouahhhhh ! Souffla Luffy se rendant compte qu'en effet il était en apnée depuis tout à l'heure. J'avais oublié…

Cette réplique extrêmement utile vint à bout des nerfs de Nami-chérie, qui envoya direct notre capitaine dire bonjour au plancher… Y a pas à dire elle est vraiment belle quand elle s'énerve… *yeux en cœur*

_ Bon alors cap'taine, lança Franky, tu nous expliques à quoi tu pensais ? On va chercher l'escrimeur ou pas ?

Ledit « cap'taine » se releva et reprit un visage on ne peut plus sérieux.

_ On ne peut pas faire ça, dit-il avec conviction.

_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi Luffy ! Tu sais très bien que Zoro risque de mettre des heures - voir des jours - à rentrer tout seul ! S'indigna la petite peluche de l'équipage.

_ Oui mais je respecte mes nakamas.

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ ...

_ Hihihi… (petit rire de Robin)

_ …

_ Yohoho…

_ ET EN QUOI RESPECTER TES NAKAMAS T'EMPECHE D'ALLER RETROUVER ZORO ? Hurla la navigatrice, non mais vous vous rendez compte ? _Deux pages word pour juste ça quoi._

_ Mais non Nami, je parlais de Sanji moiiiii…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le cuisinier.

_ Hein ?

_ Bah ouiiii, reprit Luffy se remettant de sa transformation en arbre par Nami qui l'avait secoué comme un poirier pendant tout ce temps, Sanji dit toujours qu'on doit pas gâcher la nourriture et si on part maintenant il aura préparé le dîner pour rien, alors moi je le respecte et je dis qu'on devrait tous aller manger.

Luffy était apparemment très fier de sa logique, et devant l'air abasourdi de ses compagnons, il tenta même d'aller un peu plus loin…

_ Et puis, je suis sûr que Zoro aurait été d'accord et qu'il aurait voulu que je mange sa part aussi… Pour ne pas la gâcher…

_ Tu parles de lui comme s'il était mort. Rit doucement Robin.

_ AHHHHHHH, ne dis pas des choses comme ça Robin ! Cria Usopp terrorisé par le visage sérieux de la brune.

_ Pourtant c'est peut-être ce qu'il lui a arrivé…

_ Nami-chérie, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Nami avait soudain pâli lorsque Robin avait pris la parole… Elle ne s'inquiétait tout de même pas pour cette tête d'algue ? Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'attendre qu'elle me réponde, j'avais aperçu du coin de l'œil Luffy glisser le long des murs et rejoindre la cuisine où se trouvait mon pauvre ragoût sans défense contre cet ignoble monstre.

_ LUFFY ! Ne pense même pas à mettre un doigt dans cette marmite sinon je te jure que je t'accroche au-dessus de la table pendant tout le repas sans rien te donner à manger !

Je me précipitai à la poursuite du goinfre, laissant les autres soupirer de résignation, avant de venir à leur tour dans la cuisine. Après tout c'était un ordre du capitaine et Zoro était un grand garçon, il se débrouillerait bien en attendant.

* * *

Mettant ma menace à exécution, étant donné que Luffy avait trempé bien plus qu'un doigt dans mon ragoût, le repas fut relativement calme, jusqu'à ce que, pris de pitié, je détachai notre capitaine qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Mais, il s'empressa de rattraper le temps perdu en ingurgitant sa part, celle de Zoro et ce qu'il put attraper de-ci de-là.

Une fois le repas terminé, Nami-chérie décida qu'on attendrait à quai toute la nuit, mais que si demain matin Zoro n'était pas revenu, nous irions le chercher puis partirions de suite. Il serait inutile de s'attarder ici, surtout que le bateau n'était pas passé inaperçu et certains habitants avaient peut-être déjà informé la marine de leur présence. Ce problème résolu, chacun partit se coucher pendant que je terminais la vaisselle, et lorsque je sortis à mon tour je vis Nami accoudée au bastingage les yeux perdus vers la ville. Peut-être s'inquiétait-elle vraiment pour l'autre idiot… Cette pensée fit resurgir ma colère, non pas Nami, pas MA Nami-chérie !

Enfoiré d'escrimeur !

Me rapprochant doucement de notre navigatrice, je pris une voix douce et la pria d'aller se reposer, je prendrais le tour de garde cette nuit, il serait inutile qu'elle se fatigue à le faire. Elle me sourit, visiblement épuisée de cette journée, et, me souhaitant bonne nuit, elle se dirigea vers sa cabine.

Non, c'était impossible. Nami était juste inquiète au faite qu'on prenne du retard sur notre voyage, après tout, en tant que navigatrice, il était de sa responsabilité de s'assurer du bon déroulement de nos trajets. Je m'en voulais un peu maintenant, d'avoir laissé se perdre l'autre tête de gazon… C'était puéril, je le concède, mais ça m'avais fait un bien fou. Pardon Nami-chérie… Promis dès qu'il rentre je lui règle son compte à ce Marimo perdu ! M'allumant une clope, je m'installai plus confortablement et attendit que la nuit enveloppe le monde de son obscurité protectrice.

* * *

Il devait être environ deux heures du matin lorsqu'une masse tomba sur le pont, me sortant de ce demi-sommeil dans un sursaut.

_ Et bas alors, c'est comme ça que tu montes la garde Ero-cook ? J'aurais pu te trancher la gorge sans que tu t'en aperçoives, murmura une voix dans l'ombre.

Je grognai et me relevai avant de m'allumer une cigarette et de la pointer en direction de l'algue, qui daignait enfin réapparaître sur le bateau après 13h - qu'il avait sans aucun doute passé à chercher son chemin. -

_ Ferme-là Marimo. C'n'est pas possible ça, comment t'as fait pour mettre autant de temps pour rentrer ? Cette île est minuscule ! A cause de toi, ma Nami-chérie à du reporter notre départ et se tracasser pour rien !

Une ombre passa sur le visage du sabreur et sa voix me transperça comme une lame de glace, alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

_ Tss, t'es vraiment pas bien toi, tu te rends compte que tu parles d'elle comme si tu la possédais ? Redescends sur terre ! Elle ne t'aime pas et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle changera d'avis !

_ Espèce d'enf….

La suite du nom fleuri que je m'apprêtais à lui cracher à la figure mourut dans ma gorge alors que les rayons de lune, jusque-là cachés par les nuages, éclairèrent tout à coup le corps de Marimo.

_ Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Murmurai-je, ma cigarette tombant de mes lèvres sous l'effet de la surprise.

L'escrimeur était couvert de sang, même si je ne vis pas d'autre plaie apparente qu'une petite coupure au niveau de l'arcade. Je fronçais les sourcils alors que mes doutes sur la provenance des grosses taches rougeâtres qui maculaient ses vêtements se confirmaient.

_ Non plutôt qu'est-ce que t'as fait, à qui ? Grondai-je, la voix tremblante de fureur sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

La tête de chou allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quand la porte de la cabine des filles claqua et que, Nami, seulement vêtue de sa chemise de nuit et les cheveux en bataille, débarqua sur le pont. Elle avait dû apercevoir l'escrimeur à travers le hublot de sa chambre mais pas le sang qui le recouvrait. Se rendant compte de ce second détail, elle poussa un cri affolé et se précipita sur l'homme aux cheveux vert.

_ Zoro ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es blessé ! Chopper viens vite ! CHOPPER !

Zoro dut bâillonner la bouche de la navigatrice avant qu'elle ne réveille tout l'équipage, l'obligeant à le fixer pour lui prouver que tout allait bien.

_ C'est bon Nami ! Ça va, je ne suis pas blessé, c'est inutile que tu appelles Chopper, marmonna-t-il, relâchant le visage de la jeune femme.

_ Mais tout ce sang… murmura Nami, les yeux embués.

_ C'est rien, lui répondit-il brusquement, en lui faisant lâcher l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son bras avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain sans un regard en arrière.

Nami ne bougeait plus, elle semblait complètement bouleversée et, en vérité, je ne voulais pas comprendre pourquoi… Je m'approchai doucement de celle qui illuminait mes journées et posai une main sur son épaule gracile.

_ Nami-chérie tu devrais…

_ Tout ça c'est de ta faute Sanji ! Hurla-t-elle soudain en se retournant violemment. Et puis arrête avec tes « Nami-chérie » à tout bout de champ, je ne suis pas ta chose ! Tu comprends ?

Ça avait été à mon tour de m'immobiliser, alors que la jeune femme était repartie, furibonde, vers sa chambre…

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais cet étrange tiraillement qui me déchirait le cœur ne pouvait pas me tromper… Vite une clope !

Aspirant une première bouffée de tabac, je me laissai retomber contre la rambarde du Sunny. Je savais que c'était trop tard mais j'avais préféré ne pas l'admettre, seulement maintenant je ne pouvais ignorer le sentiment de défaite qui m'enserrait la poitrine. Cet imbécile d'escrimeur, pour une obscure raison, avait hérité de la même chance inouïe que notre capitaine.

Je n'avais jamais eu de relations avant, car, à chaque fois que je me rapprochais trop d'une femme, j'avais l'impression de ne pas vraiment la connaître ou de ne pas être à la hauteur, alors je me cachais derrière mes airs de gentleman et elle, elle finissait toujours par me laisser tomber. En devenant pirate, j'avais enfin la possibilité de réaliser mon rêve et de changer ma façon d'être, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas… Nami était la femme que je connaissais le mieux, je la trouvais belle, intelligente, fragile et forte à la fois, la femme idéale pour quelqu'un comme moi… Et pourtant je ne ressentais toujours rien pour elle mise à part de l'affection… Je lui criais que je l'aimais à longueur de journée plus pour me convaincre moi-même que la convaincre elle. Au final ça n'avait servi à rien… elle m'était passé sous le nez.

Et ça Zoro, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau !

* * *

Oui, je sais vous vous dite tout ça pour ça ? *_En plus y a deux cerises sur l'image.*_ Mais je voulais absolument terminer le dernier chapitre par cette phrase alors…

En plus, plus j'écrivais ce chapitre plus il devenait bizarre… Sanji nous fait une crise existentielle, Nami connait un revirement de personnalité, Luffy… à non lui je crois que c'est bon il n'est pas OOC ouf -_-'

Bon j'espère que vous aurez aimé quand même !

*roulements de tambours…* Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez le point de vue de Zoro…

*Prie pour que son 2ème chapitre ne parte pas en couille comme le premier…*

_*La correctrice rassure l'auteur*_

P.S. : Je ne sais pas vous mais perso, moi, je ne suis pas fan du nouveau moyen de poster des reviews… ça faisait classe de dire « et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas au centre ;) »

_*Où est-ce que t'a vu qu'appuyer sur un bouton c'était classe ?*_

_ Mais chut toi ! Moi je trouve ça plus classe que de dire « et n'oubliez pas de poster un com'ss loliloulol ! » ;) (Clin d'œil de la fille qui s'y croit trop)

Bref je n'aime pas les filles comme ça, alors envers et contre tout (je saurai faire de vrais hommes de vous…). Je vais vous demander comme si de rien était d'appuyer sur le joli petit bouton qui n'existe plus pour me laisser une gentille ou méchante review !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello… nan, nan attendez, lâcher tous vos cerises (bah quoi vous ne saviez pas que ça tache beaucoup plus que les tomates ?) ça pourrait être dangereux… Voilà, voilà doucement on ne va pas gâcher de la nourriture quand même hein ?

Hum hum, bref, voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre de « La cerise sur le Zoro » et cette fois-ci chers lecteurs entièrement corrigé, que dis-je épuré de toutes fautes d'orthographes ! Enfin normalement… mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut taper !

Alors un grand merci à Estrella-san qui a même corrigé le chapitre précédent et même s'il reste des fautes pardonnez la, c'est à cause de moi si elle a dû le faire rapidement et vu la quantité qu'il y avait je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'en avoir laissé quelques-unes s'échapper… et en même temps ce n'est certainement pas moi qui les remarqueraient de toute façon -_-'

Réponses au reviewers anonymes :

Guest : euh les 3 reviews ont bien été posté par la même personne ? Ou alors y a-t-il 3 Guest O_O ? Nan ça serait une drôle de coïncidence. Bref merci pour tes… ta… vos… argh review(s) ! Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise et non ne t'inquiète pas les deux filles ont simplement été très déçu ^^ quant à Sanji… bas je trouverais bien un moyen de lui remonter le morale :p mouahahah  
Merci encore !

Brefons voici donc le deuxième chapitre toujours aussi bizarre que le premier… Pardonner l'auteure et son étrange esprit (Conscience !)

Bonne lecture !

Paring : toujours pareil, un petit triangle amoureux que je ne saurais mieux décrire que Charlotte-sama ;)

Disclamer : Qui se porte volontaire pour aller faire un raid chez Oda-sama ce week-end ?

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise interprétation

C'est impressionnant cette faculté que tu as, à toujours mal interpréter ce que pensent vraiment les gens. Mon attirance pour toi, ça fait longtemps que je la connais… Déjà bien avant cet incident à Triller Bark.  
Ce jour-là, je crois bien avoir ruiné toutes les chances que j'avais avec toi… Mais ta vie m'a semblé plus importante que mes espoirs égoïstes, alors je n'ai pas hésité. Ta main qui avait glissé le long de mon bras m'avait causé des frissons incontrôlables, et à ce moment-là, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je sentirais ta peau contre la mienne… Les seules fois où j'en avais l'occasion, c'était lors de nos disputes continuelles, ces moments que j'adorais car tu t'obligeais à fixer toute ton attention sur moi jusqu'à ce que tu oublies même ta « Nami-chérie de ton cœur ».  
Du moins jusqu'à ce que cette satanée sorcière rousse s'en mêle et brise la bulle dans laquelle il n'existait plus que nous deux.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce qui était au départ qu'une attirance physique puisse un jour devenir un sentiment si puissant que maintenant il me broyait l'estomac à chaque fois que tu t'approches d'une femme.

Les femmes… J'avais toujours cru en l'égalité des sexes, à mes yeux les hommes et les femmes ne devraient pas être considérés différemment, sous prétexte qu'ils appartiennent à « l'autre espèce ». Cependant, depuis que je te connaissais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toutes les trouver plus dégoûtantes les unes que les autres… Je les déteste, ces femmes que tu adules tant, qui me font même envier leur conditions lorsque tu leur sors ton numéro de grand dragueur ! Moi je ne t'aurais pas repoussé, j'aurais un peu résisté pour la forme mais j'aurais fini par craquer… Argh !

Si seulement tu savais ce que je ressentais…  
Si seulement tu daignais détourner tes yeux de cette sale sorcière rousse.  
Si seulement tu arrêtais de tout mal interpréter !

Je l'avais vu, cet après-midi, le regard noir de colère et de jalousie que tu m'avais lancé alors que ces deux filles m'avaient abordé. Pour tout te dire, je ne les avais même pas vues venir, je ne regardais que toi. Ton dos recouvert de cette veste de costume noir qui moulait les muscles de tes épaules, tes avants bras où l'on voyait ta peau claire apparaître alors que tu avais remonté les manches de ta chemise bleue assortie à tes yeux. Ton corps élancé, tes jambes sans fin et ton joli petit cul, parfaitement mis en valeur dans ce pantalon serré…  
Je n'avais même pas remarqué la totale immobilité qu'avait pris ton corps depuis quelque minutes, tant j'étais absorbé par ses contours, et ce ne fut que lorsque soudainement tu fis volte-face que je remarquai ton regard… D'abord posé sur ces deux filles, légèrement triste et… Ecœuré ?  
Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, lorsque ton œil d'un bleu profond déchiré de nuance d'or, comme un océan durant un orage, s'était accroché à moi. Je n'y avais lu que de la colère, de la jalousie… De la haine même. Je l'avais vu pour la première à Triller Bark, ce regard, au moment où je t'avais frappé du pommeau de mon épée pour te sauver la vie…

Tu es fort, plus fort que la plupart des gens que j'ai affrontés dans ma vie… Mais tu n'es pas un combattant… Tu serais mort ce jour-là… Tu es un cuisinier… Si nos places avaient été inversées ou si tu avais, toi aussi, accepté de prendre sur toi la douleur de Luffy, je ne me serais jamais accroché à cette vie avec autant de force… C'était de pouvoir te revoir vivant… En train de cuisiner… De punir les pique-assiettes et les voleurs de garde-manger… De fumer ta clope, les yeux perdus sur la mer alors que la nuit tombait… C'était tout ça qui m'avait permis de rouvrir les yeux alors et de continuer à respirer…

J'avais beau dire, je m'étais trouvé une source de volonté encore plus forte que cette promesse faite à Kuina. Je sais qu'elle m'aurait pardonné, elle qui m'avait tant aidé à accepter mon attirance pour les hommes que j'avais alors découverte à cette époque-là…

De la haine…

Voilà tout ce que tu me transmettais avec cet œil d'habitude d'un bel azur, et tout ça encore à cause de deux femmes... Plutôt quelconques d'ailleurs, avais-je remarqué en les observant, mais suffisamment féminines pour te taper dans l'œil...

Tu as vu, tu arrives même presque à me faire regretter d'être un homme, foutu cuistot !

Seulement, je n'avais pas eu le temps de les jeter brutalement que tu avais déjà disparu dans les allées frétillantes de monde du marché. Ces deux sorcières avaient pourtant fait une tête assez drôle lorsque je les avais rembarré avant même qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, je crois que tu ne m'en aurais que plus voulu si tu m'avais vu agir comme ça avec ces deux filles, mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec elles. Il fallait que je te retrouve, je n'avais aucune envie que Nami me fasse une scène si tu te perdais... En réalité, l'inverse serait sans doute plus prévisible mais là n'était pas le problème. Cette sorcière rousse péterait un câble et je n'avais aucune envi de subir ses foudres... Même si, en ce moment c'est vrai qu'elle était bizarre aussi l'autre folle. Depuis une dizaine de jours, à chaque fois que je la croisais, j'avais l'impression que son visage avait la même couleur que ses cheveux. Elle avait peut-être de la fièvre et cette idiote n'avait sans doute encore rien dit à l'équipage, comme quand on avait quitté Little Garden.

Franchement, quelle plaie cette femme.

Tiens la mer... Sauf que c'est bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression d'être de l'autre côté de la montagne... Bah de toute façon, ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai qu'à longer la plage et je finirai bien par revenir au bateau.

Hum, une minute, c'est quoi ce gros bâtiment ? Le drapeau au-dessus c'est bien celui de la marine... Un large sourire s'étira sur mon visage, « voilà un bon moyen de trouver des gens sur qui passer mes nerfs ».

* * *

Pff, finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça... Niveau courage, on ne peut pas dire que ça vole très haut chez les marines en ce moment (nouveau soupir). En plus mes vêtements sont pleins de sang, c'est sûr, Nami allait vraiment me passer un savon, et j'aurais sans doute droit à une de tes remarques sur le fait que je ne savais vraiment pas prendre soin de mon apparence. Mais j'aurais alors le privilège d'attiser encore une fois toute ton attention…

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit noire quand j'aperçus enfin le Sunny, qui mouillait dans l'unique port de l'île. Eh bien voilà ! Qui a dit que je n'avais pas de sens de l'orientation ? Sans compter ma petite escale dans la base de la marine, j'avais quand même mis moins d'une journée.

C'est un nouveau record pour le grand Roronoa Zoro !

Bref, j'espère que ce n'est pas Nami qui monte la garde. En même temps, si c'est elle, tu lui auras sans doute galamment proposé de prendre sa place, et je ne sais pas si ce serait moins pire... Si seulement ça pouvait être Luffy, à tous les coups il dormira, et je pourrais aller me coucher sans problème...

Seulement, il a fallu que ce soit encore toi, foutu cuistot. Difficile pour moi, qui t'avais tant observé, de ne pas reconnaître ta silhouette avachie contre la rambarde, et ce, même dans le noir.

Je soupirais, me résignant à être encore une fois la cible de ta colère, mais étrangement, tu ne réagis pas immédiatement alors que je sautais sur le pont. Si on ne voyait pas le faible mouvement de ton torse qui se soulevait, on aurait pu croire ton corps sans vie... J'aurais pu, ou du, aller directement me coucher sans te réveiller, mais te voir dormir étais un petit plaisir que je préférais m'accorder, pour ne pas te sauter dessus la journée. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres, bien malgré moi. J'avais tout le temps envie d'attirer ton attention, de te faire remarquer ma présence, même si c'était pour que tu te mettes en colère encore une fois, j'avais envie que tu me regardes... Tant pis.

_ Et alors, c'est comme ça que tu montes la garde Ero-cook ? J'aurais pu te trancher la gorge sans que tu t'en aperçoives ! M'exclamai-je en te voyant t'éveiller.

Je te vis te relever en grognant et sortant une cigarette. Tu pris le temps de l'allumer, et d'en inhaler une première bouffée, avant de la pointer dans ma direction et de me répondre.

_ Ferme-là Marimo. Ce n'est pas possible ça, comment t'as fait pour mettre autant de temps pour rentrer ? Cette île est minuscule ! A cause de toi, ma Nami-chérie à du reporter notre départ et se tracasser pour rien !

Mon sourire disparut instantanément et je sentis une boule se former dans mon estomac. Tu avais encore utilisé ces trois mots qui me mettaient hors de moi…

_ Tss, t'es vraiment pas bien toi, tu te rends compte que tu parles d'elle comme si tu la possédais ? Redescends sur terre ! Elle ne t'aime pas et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle changera d'avis !

De toute façon, si elle t'avait aimé, je l'aurais égorgé… (_ND'A : Ouh c'est cruel ça, fans de ZoNa pardonnez-moi…)._Tu parlais toujours d'elle avec ces mots possessifs et sûrs de toi… A chaque fois, c'était comme si une nouvelle barrière s'érigeait entre nous. Cette satanée femme réduisait de nouveau tous mes maigres espoirs à néant. A vrai dire, je me demandais toujours pourquoi je continuais de m'accrocher à toi si désespérément…

_ Espèce d'enf….

La lune glissa de derrière les nuages, et je fus ravi de voir l'étonnement apparaître sur ton visage, et couper court à l'insulte que tu prévoyais de me lancer. La pointe d'inquiétude qui apparut ensuite fit aussi bondir mon cœur, mais je savais qu'elle ne concernait en rien…

_ Qu'est… qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Soufflas-tu, ta cigarette tombant de tes lèvres sous l'effet de la surprise.

Puis tu fronças les sourcils alors que tu analysais mon corps… Aucun doute, tu avais immédiatement compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mon sang.

_ Non plutôt, qu'est-ce que t'as fait, à qui ?

Ta voix était devenue rauque et une fureur soudaine sembla émaner de tout ton corps. Nan, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais tué ces deux filles ?

J'allai ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer et empêcher un nouveau malentendu quand la porte de la cabine des filles claqua et que, Ô joie, Nami, peu vêtue et les cheveux en bataille, débarqua sur le pont. Mince, cette idiote avait le sommeil léger. Aucun doute, j'allai passer un sale quart d'heure…

Je m'attendais à hurlement de rage et à la déferlante vague de poings habituelle, mais je n'eus droit qu'à un cri suraigu. Etonné, je rouvris les yeux (que j'avais juste fermés par réflexe hein…) et vis Nami se précipiter sur moi, m'attrapant le bras, le visage recouvert d'un masque d'inquiétude, qu'elle ne m'avait jamais adressé jusque-là…

_ Zoro ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es blessé ! Chopper viens vite ! CHOPPER !

Encore sous le choc, je me repris en l'entendant crier le nom du petit médecin et lui bâillonnai la bouche pour la faire taire.

_ C'est bon Nami ! Ça va, je ne suis pas blessé, c'est inutile que tu appelles Chopper ! Grognai-je en enlevant ma main.

Et merde, cette femme allait encore plus envenimer les choses ! Je te jetai un coup d'œil en coin, tu étais complètement immobile et pour une fois tu ne semblais pas avoir oublié ma présence mais tu ne regardais qu'elle… Elle, accrochée à mon bras.

_ Mais tout ce sang… murmura Nami, les yeux embués.

Ma gorge se noua à nouveau, quand je te vis te mordre la lèvre. J'allai la tuer…

_ Ce n'est rien ! Lui répondis-je brusquement, en lui faisant lâcher mon bras et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus possible… Le plus possible de cette femme… Le plus possible de ton regard, que je savais à présent noir de rage alors qu'il me transperçait le dos…

Et merde, pourquoi ça avait fini comme ça… ?

* * *

Je ne ressortis de la salle de bain qu'une heure après, ne voulant surtout pas retomber sur cette folle aux cheveux roux. Je traversai rapidement le pont pour retourner à mon hamac. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le dortoir des garçons, (exceptés les ronflements bestiaux de Luffy, mais on s'habitue à tout…) et je m'empressai de monter dans mon lit suspendu, voisin du tien. Je distinguais sans mal ta silhouette allongée, me tournant le dos. J'étais sûr que tu ne dormais pas, mais tu n'as rien dit. Tu ne m'as pas adressé un mot. Tu devais vraiment m'en vouloir, et je sentais que la journée de demain serait éprouvante pour mes nerfs. Si tu comptais m'ignorer, j'allais vraiment jeter notre navigatrice à la mer… D'ailleurs il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle m'explique son délire de ce soir, et elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse !

* * *

Et voilà c'est ça se coucher à trois du matin et de se lever à huit… Je n'ai pas eu mon quota de sommeil moi… Mais en même temps, si je veux pouvoir recoller les morceaux avec ce crétin d'enroulé du sourcil, il fallait déjà que je fasse l'effort de me lever pour assister au petit déjeuner, avec tout le monde.

Effort qui ne servit apparemment à rien, sourcil en vrille ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que j'étais assis à la table de la cuisine, à une heure ou normalement je ne la voyais jamais… Grrrr, ce que tu peux être énervant des fois…  
Même Luffy avait été surpris !

_ Ouahhhhh, Zoro est debout ! Robin, je me suis trompé c'est ça ? Il est déjà trop tard, le petit déj est finiiiii ? Nannnn ouinnnnn Sanjiiiii c'est pas ma fauteeeeee !

_ Non, rassure-toi capitaine, tu n'as rien raté du petit déjeuner c'est ken-san qui est matinal aujourd'hui. Robin avait parlé juste à temps pour éviter à son capitaine un coup de poêle à frire et/ou un coup de climat tact.

_ Ah ouf… J'ai cru que c'était la fin du monde !

_ Yohohoho, Luffy-san je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport… Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas d'yeux ! Yohohohoho ! Skull Joke !

_ Ah bon, la fin du monde ce sera le jour où Luffy ratera un petit déjeuner ?

_ On n'est sûr de rien Chopper, mais il y a une chose à ne pas douter, c'est que cela déclencherait obligatoirement en grand cataclysme… dit Usopp en prenant un ton grave pour terrifier la petite boule de poil, et se faisant accessoirement voler sa tartine beurrée et tartinée de confiture par manque d'attention.

Robin rit doucement et, sans lever les yeux de son livre, dévia habilement la main élastique qui plongeait vers son croissant. Celle-ci atterrit d'ailleurs dans le bol de cola du matin de notre cher cyborg, qui se vengea en criblant de balle la tartine (nouvellement) de son capitaine…

Enfin je vous laisse imaginer la suite de ces événements, plus ou moins catastrophiques, sans trop de mal… Tout ce remue-ménage, fort habituel chez les Mugiwaras, ne sembla pas empêcher Usopp, qui s'était remis de la perte de sa tartine, de reprendre la parole. Pourtant il n'aurait pas dû, lui aussi je vais finir par l'étrangler…

_ Oh fait Zoro, tu as fini par réussir à rentrer tout seul on dirait…

Je lui lançai mon regard de tueur en série, qui le fit se cacher sous la table (abandonnant une seconde tartine à son capitaine) avant de répondre d'une voix glaciale.

_ Tu en doutais ?

_ On en doutait tous à vrai dire, assura Robin avec un grand sourire, sous le regard apeurés de tous les autres (enfin mis à part Luffy, trop occupé à manger, Sanji qui m'ignorait complètement et Nami qui semblait s'être perdue au fond de sa tasse de café).

_ Mais le principal, c'est que tu aies réussi à rentrer finalement…, s'empressa d'ajouter Franky qui eut droit au même regard qu'Usopp.

_ Moi, je me demande surtout pourquoi est-ce que tu étais couvert de sang en rentrant.

Je me figeai en entendant ta voix, ton visage n'exprimait rien, mais je n'avais aucun mal à ressentir l'aura de fureur qui t'entourait.

Cette fois, tous regardèrent le cuisinier avec de grand yeux, même Robin et Luffy avaient fait l'effort de se désintéresser ; pour elle de son livre intitulé « _Le dernier jour des hommes_ » ; et pour le capitaine, de son quatrième sandwich à la viande. Seule Nami, déjà au courant de l'histoire, avait elle posé des yeux plus ou moins normaux sur moi.

Je soupirai et, devançant les questions des autres membres de l'équipage, je racontais brièvement ma petite escale dans la base marine de l'île.

_ TU AS QUOI ? !

_ Hahaha, sacré Zoro t'es vraiment pas doué pour aller te perdre chez les marines ! S'écria Luffy, mort de rire, pour une raison que mon ego n'allait pas supporter longtemps…

_ Mais on s'en fout, explosa Nami en frappant le chapeau de paille. A tous les coups ils ont déjà envoyé des renforts à nos trousses à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous n'avez pas pensé une seule seconde qu'on risquait de se faire piéger sur cette île ? Et toi, on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit immédiatement ?

_ Bah…

_ La ferme, on n'a pas le temps, tout le monde sur le pont et mettez les voiles !

_ Eh, Nami c'est pas toi le capitaine alors tu…

_ Luffy, tu sors immédiatement de cette cuisine pour aider les autres ou je te prive de ton encas de 10h pendant trois semaines !

Le capitaine de l'équipage, à l'entente de ces mots, obéit immédiatement, et disparut sur le pont à toute vitesse.

Eh bien, Nami semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête ! Pour une fois, je ne rechignais pas à me mettre au boulot, non pas que j'avais des remords, mais cette soudaine agitation avait dissipé l'ambiance tendue du petit déjeuner, et m'activer m'empêchait de trop penser.

Nami avait eu raison de nous faire nous dépêcher, les marines avaient en effet commencé à mettre en place un grand filet plus au large, dans le but de nous empêcher de quitter l'île. Mais, un coup de burst de Franky nous permit, juste à temps, de nous envoler avant que le filet ne soit dressé.

Pff, je ne sais pas vous mais moi je la sens plutôt mal la suite du voyage…

* * *

Voilà ! Ok ce chapitre ne fait guère avancer l'histoire mais il était nécessaire et d'ailleurs le prochain nous donnera le PDV de Nami… bah oui quoi c'est un triangle amoureux donc bon…

Après ne vous inquiétez pas l'histoire avancera plus vite ;) j'ai d'ailleurs promis de faire un lemon dans une baignoire mais ça va être un vrai challenge et je ne sais pas encore si ce sera dans cette fic… les review peuvent aidées et motivées l'auteure dans sa quête d'inspiration perverse ne l'oubliez pas !

Jane !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour… AH NAN !  
Pas de fruit pourri aujourd'hui mes amis ! Parce que nous sommes le 24 juillet, et qu'en ce jour maudit pour l'univers même, il y a un nombre incalculé d'années, vint au monde une auteure folle à lier qui inonda la Terre de ses idées bizarres ! Mouahahah !  
Hum, hum, enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, et que comme cadeau (je suis trop généreuse je sais :p) je vous offre ce tout beau tout propre chapitre trois, qui malheureusement pour vous est l'un des plus bizarres que j'ai jamais écrit ! xD

Je me demande vraiment comme je vais pouvoir me sortir de toute cette histoire maintenant…

Réponses au reviews antonymes :

Hasegawa : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le PDV de Zoro te plaise et que malgré ton cerveau comme du yaourt tu es réussi à lire cette histoire qui devient vraiment très étrange x)  
Guest : Hum, c'est une bonne idée… en tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, pour être humide, il sera bien humide xD ! Merci pour ta review :)

Bref assez de blablatage inutile (enfin pas tant que ça, si ?) !

Merci encore à Estrella-san de continuer à corriger mes bizarres écrits (_mais de rien, et bon anniv' ! Un an de plus à ta collection ;)_ **Et ouaip ^^ HEIN on peut les collectionner , SUGOII**) et bon anniversaire à… Hey, qui qu'est né(e) le même jour que moi ?

Paring : ZoSan  
Rating : M (mais il ne se passe toujours rien ^^ ! Que du bizarre mes amies x) !)  
Disclamer : Aller Oda soit gentil, c'est mon anniversaire ! Tu pourrais au moins me les prêter pour la journée non ? Comment ça t'es sur que je ne te les rendrai pas ? Grrr…

Strange Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Amour à sens unique.

_ Robin, ça ne peut pas être ça…

_ Et pourquoi donc Navigatrice-san ?

Je relevai la tête doucement et plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de l'archéologue.

_ Parce que tout ça… tous ces sentiments, ils se manifestent uniquement quand… Enfin…

_ Quand il s'agit de ken-san ?

_ … Oui, plus ou moins… Mais c'est pour ça que je te dis que c'est impossible ! Je…Je ne peux pas être tombée amoureuse de cet idiot ! Ce serait… Ce serait complètement…

_ Fou, dément ?

_ Oui !

_ Pourtant il s'agit de la base de l'amour.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Les arguments de Robin étaient trop directs… Trop... Irréfutables.

_ La folie ? Grognai-je, peu convaincue.

_ En quelque sorte, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Je n'ajoutai rien et quittai le pont supérieur où Robin arrosait ses fleurs. Le climat était chaud aujourd'hui, mais une brise printanière balayait la petite île où nous avions fait escale et permettait à ses habitants de sortir de chez eux sans être assommés par le soleil. Robin et moi avions passé la journée à fureter dans les différentes boutiques de l'île et n'étions rentrées que pour le repas du soir. Sanji, que j'avais envoyé faire les courses avec Zoro, était lui aussi de retour, mais semblait avoir perdu en chemin notre escrimeur aux cheveux vert. Il eut la mauvaise idée de me l'apprendre en me comparant à tout un tas de choses sucrées et peu enclines à la patience, je renvoyai bientôt notre maître coq dans sa cuisine, à coup de poings ravageurs sur le crâne. En vérité, je détestais quand il me prenait comme ça, pour un "pot de miel des dieux" ou encore "un bouquet de fleurs sauvages", surtout lorsqu'il le faisait devant Zoro.

Ahhhh non ce n'est pas de l'amour !

Seulement, j'étais obligée de reconnaître que ça y ressemblait… Un peu... ? C'est vraiment étrange comme sentiment, mais depuis quelques semaines, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Je rougissais dès que je le voyais, j'étais inquiète quand il se faisait blesser, et j'avais même sentis monter en moi, plus d'une fois, ce drôle de désir lorsque je l'observais s'entrainer sur le pont, le corps en sueur et l'…

ARGH STOP NAMI ! Continuer sur cette voie-là ne t'apportera rien de bon ! En plus, ce ne serait qu'un amour à sens unique…

Zoro, ne me regardera jamais que comme la navigatrice de notre équipage, et au mieux, peut-être une amie… C'est sans doute aussi pour ça que je ne supporte plus la façon dont tu m'inondes de noms mielleux Sanji… Parce que la personne que Zoro regarde à s'en user les yeux, ce n'est autre que toi, et tu es le seul de l'équipage à ne pas t'en être rendu compte - enfin, je ne me porte pas garante pour Luffy -. A vrai dire, moi non plus je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention, du moins jusqu'à ce que je tombe amoureuse à mon tour… Ah merde je l'ai dit…

Comment j'en étais arrivée à cette terrible erreur restait cependant un vrai mystère.

_ SANJIIIII ! ON EST RENTRE ET J'AI FAIMMMM !

Tiens, ne serait-ce pas la douce voix de notre cher capitaine qui résonne dans le lointain ?

Pff… Luffy est quelqu'un d'épuisant, et tenir une conversation sans queue ni tête avec lui relevait d'un effort trop dur pour mes nerfs ce soir, surtout quand Robin vint rajouter son grain de sel sur la possible mort du second de l'équipage… Argh ! Et moi qui me fais avoir comme une enfant ! C'est totalement impossible que Zoro se soit fait tuer sans qu'on ait entendu une énorme explosion ou que la moitié de l'île ne se soit faite couper en deux… Non ?

Bon, et pour améliorer mon humeur, revoilà... Sanji ! Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de s'approcher de moi avec ces yeux en cœur à chaque fois !

_ Nami-chérie, tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais prendre ton tour de garde, il est inutile que tu abimes tes jolis yeux à veiller toute la nuit.

Je soupirai intérieurement et me forçai à sourire. Si seulement tu te rendais compte de la chance que tu as ! N'ayant pas le cœur à te contredire, je me contentai d'un « bonne nuit » et partis en direction de la cabine des filles, sachant parfaitement que, de toute façon, je ne parviendrai pas dormir…

* * *

Il était environ deux heures du matin quand des éclats de voix me sortirent du demi sommeil dans lequel mon esprit, épuisé, avait fini par sombrer. Je me relevai doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma colocataire, et m'approchai du hublot. Je fus soulagé en découvrant Zoro – apparemment de retour, et de surcroît, en vie – se disputer comme à son habitude avec notre cuisinier. J'allai enfin pouvoir dormir, seulement, ils faisaient trop de bruit et j'étais bien décidée à les faire taire avant qu'ils ne réveillent tout le monde !

Je sortis rapidement de la chambre, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un peignoir par-dessus ma petite chemise de nuit. Au pire Sanji se rincerait l'œil et je le ferais payer plus tard. Arrivée à leur hauteur, j'ouvris la bouche pour leur faire partager mon souhait de les voir tous les deux, gentiment ou, au besoin, plus durement, la fermer. Cependant, ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le bretteur et je retins difficilement le hurlement de terreur qui vint remplacer le lot d'insultes alors qu'un Zoro en sang apparaissait devant moi.

_ Zoro ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es blessé ! Chopper viens vite ! CHOPPER ! Criai-je en me précipitant sur lui.

Il me bâillonnât la bouche et rapprocha son visage du mien alors que je sentais mon cœur arrêter tous mouvements.

_ C'est bon Nami ! Ça va, je ne suis pas blessé, c'est inutile que tu appelles Chopper, marmonna-t-il, en me repoussant en arrière.

_ Mais tout ce sang… Continuai-je malgré moi, en sentant les larmes arriver alors que je comprenais à peine ce qui se passait.

_ C'est rien ! Me cria-t-il, presqu'en me faisant lâcher prise sur son bras, avant de partir rapidement vers la salle de bain.

Je restais interdite. Encore une fois il avait été brutal. Si brutal. Comment pouvais-je aimer un rustre pareil ?

_ Nami-chérie tu devrais…

En fait, c'était sans doute parce que tu continuais d'agir comme ça avec moi que je n'avais aucune chance dans son cœur… Non, en vérité tant qu'il t'aimerait toi, aucune femme n'aurait jamais aucune chance !

_ Tout ça c'est de ta faute Sanji ! Hurlai-je soudain en me retournant violemment. Et puis arrête avec tes « Nami-chérie » à tout bout de champ, je ne suis pas ta chose ! Tu comprends ?

Je ne serais jamais rien d'autre pour lui qu'un obstacle tant que tu continuerais à agir comme ça…

N'osant fixer ton visage, que je savais blessé, je me précipitai à l'intérieur de ma cabine et m'effondrai sur le lit, pleurant toute les larmes que j'avais retenues depuis si longtemps.  
Robin ne dit pas mot, et se contenta simplement de me prendre dans ces bras, et d'agir comme l'amie dont j'avais besoin à ce moment-là.

* * *

J'avais du finir par m'endormir, car en me réveillant ce matin, j'avais été allongée sous ma couverture et Robin avait disparu. Soupirant, je me levai et passai rapidement à la salle de bain, pour cacher mes yeux encore rougis par les larmes. En entrant dans la cuisine, j'eus droit aux bonjours joyeux de tout l'équipage, mais pas à un quelconque « Nami-chérie ». En bon gentleman, tu m'adressas néanmoins un sourire sincère et une tasse de café chaude, préservé de l'estomac de Luffy. Je m'en voulais un peu maintenant de m'être emportée… J'aurais dû être au-dessus de tout ça, ne pas me laisser consumer par la jalousie… Mais je crois que je n'en suis pas capable. Pourquoi dans cet équipage de fous serais-je la seule à ne pas avoir le droit d'être un peu immature ?

_ Yo.

Silence de mort dans la cuisine, seul Sanji imperturbable continuait d'astiquer sa casserole méticuleusement.

_ Ouahhhhh, Zoro est debout ! Robin, je me suis trompé c'est ça ? Il est déjà trop tard, le petit déj est finiiiii ? Nannnn ouinnnnn Sanjiiiii c'est pas ma fauteeeeee !

Ah, on dirait que Luffy s'était ressaisi, enfin plus ou moins…

_ Non, rassure-toi capitaine, tu n'as rien raté du petit déjeuner c'est ken-san qui est matinal aujourd'hui.

Robin, voix du ciel, venait encore une fois de sauver son capitaine du pétage de plomb intégral qui pointait le bout de son nez sur le visage de notre cuisinier et à l'intérieur de ma propre tête.

_ Ah ouf… J'ai cru que c'était la fin du monde !

Continuant de débiter connerie sur connerie, les autres membres de l'équipage reprirent leur petit déjeuner en oubliant l'entrée soudaine d'un homme algue, peu matinal habituellement. Entrée qui avait été remarquée par tout le monde, sauf le principal concerné, toujours résolument tourné vers ses fourneaux, et soit dit en passant qui était dorénavant suivi par deux émeraudes qui semblaient vouloir le transpercer sur place. Encore une fois, j'avais totalement disparu de ses pensées, et je finis moi-même par me perdre au fond de ma tasse, noire, de café brûlant.  
Je relevai néanmoins la tête en entendant la voix de Sanji soudain proche de moi.

_ Moi, je me demande surtout pourquoi est-ce que tu étais couvert de sang en rentrant.

Tous s'étaient tournés vers le blond, quant à moi je m'étais contentée de poser les yeux sur ton visage, me rappelant la nuit dernière. Zoro, lui, s'était figé, la tartine à moitié plongée dans un bol de café, - tartine réquisitionnée par le capitaine du bateau de façon peu subtile et pourtant qui passa inaperçue aux yeux de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce .

Alors là, Luffy était très fier de son coup, et c'est en savourant sa tartine qu'il prêta de nouveau attention aux dires de son cuisinier.

_ Alors, tu vas nous le dire maintenant, sur qui t'a passé tes nerfs de t'être perdu sale Marimo de dernier choix ?

Je vis un nouvel éclat de colère passer dans les yeux verts, et c'est en soupirant qu'il commença son récit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, je ne pus empêcher l'horreur de la situation m'envahir, et quand il se tut enfin, j'éclatai. Que dis-je ? J'explosai. Car cette bande d'inconscients ne semblait toujours pas comprendre dans quel pétrin cet imbécile aux cheveux verts nous avait encore fourré !

_ TU AS QUOI ?

_ Hahaha, sacré Zoro t'es vraiment pas doué pour aller te perdre chez les marines !

Luffy avait vraiment une personnalité épuisante…

_ Mais on s'en fout, continuai-je en soulageant mes nerfs sur son crâne. A tous les coups, ils ont déjà envoyé des renforts à nos trousses à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous n'avez pas pensé une seule seconde qu'on risquait de se faire piéger sur cette île ? Et toi, on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit immédiatement ?

_ Bah…

_ La ferme, on n'a pas le temps, tout le monde sur le pont et mettez les voiles ! Criai-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

_ Eh, Nami c'est pas toi le capitaine alors tu…

Je n'avais pas le temps pour expliquer calmement et simplement la situation à notre capitaine, et la menace sur la nourriture était une voie beaucoup plus rapide, et ne nécessitant aucune forme d'explication.

_ Luffy, tu sors immédiatement de cette cuisine pour aider les autres ou je te prive de ton encas de 10h pendant trois semaines ! Promis-je d'une voix glaciale.

Notre cher capitaine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut à toute vitesse.

Soufflant, je rejoignis rapidement Franky posté au gouvernail et lui ordonnai d'aller vérifier les réserves de cola pendant que je tenais la barre. Deux minutes après, Usopp posté en haut du mat hurla dans les haut-parleurs qu'un barrage de bateau de la marine se formait droit devant nous et que les soldats étaient vraisemblablement en train de tendre un énorme filet entre les 3 bâtiments.

Et merde, on dirait bien que le gouvernement mondial avait déjà inventé une parade pour contrer les pouvoirs exceptionnels du Thousand Sunny ! Mais, si Usopp disait vrai, alors, il n'était pas trop tard.

_ Franky ! Hurlai-je au cyborg qui revenait tout juste de la salle des machines, lance un coup de burst tout de suite, direction Sud, Sud-Est ! Il faut qu'on passe avant que la marine n'ait fini de tendre ces filets !

_ Ça marche, Nee-chan ! Pousse-toi un peu !

Je me déplaçai précipitamment et, attrapant moi-même un des escargophones relié aux haut-parleurs, j'informai l'équipage de notre très prochain décollage, et chacun n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour attraper le/la/cordage/rambarde/mat/Zoro/figure de proue qui leur sauva la vie, alors que le Sunny s'envolait dans le ciel, passant de justesse au-dessus des filets de la marine.

_ Lagremoit-Choqlpper-tul-méroulffe-avelcc-tes-poilbek ! (Pour les non-initiés au langage personne-qui-est-en-train-d'étouffer : « Lâche moi Chopper tu m'étouffes avec tes poils »)

Seulement, il semblerait, je dis bien il semblerait, que la mignonne petite boule de poils ait décidé de s'évanouir collé-serré au visage de l'escrimeur, et vu la tête vide d'expression qu'elle faisait, elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher de sitôt.

_ Ahahah regardez ça ! Zoro a de la barbe brune partout sur le visage ! S'extasia Luffy qui, semblerait-il, n'avait pas encore vraiment compris la situation…

_ Ahah c'est vrai, mais ça lui va plutôt bien ! C'est un peu comme un retour aux sources pour lui, hein Marimo des cavernes ?

Malgré son visage caché sous la fourrure, nous vîmes clairement qu'il passa au rouge vif au moment où Sanji en rajoutait une couche. Quoi de plus blessant que de se retrouver ainsi humilié par la personne qu'on aime ? Zoro poussa un autre grognement en dégainant un de ses sabres et pour la survie de notre médecin de bord, Robin eut la bonne idée de s'emparer de Chopper grâce à une pression, d'une étrange précision sur les côtes, qui lui fit lâcher prise.

Zoro se redressa furieux et fusilla Sanji du regard.

_ Toi Love-cook t'es mort !

Mais étrangement le cuisinier ne répondit rien… En fait, personne ne dit rien pendant un bon moment, et ce fut le léger rire de Robin qui brisa le silence, ouvrant la voie à un fou rire général qui frustra encore plus le sabreur.

_ ARRETEZ DE VOUS MARRER ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Zoro était tout essoufflé, le visage rouge de gêne et de colère, tandis que de petites touffes de poils marrons s'étaient glissées dans ses cheveux en bataille, le faisant ressembler à quelque chose que personne ici n'avait encore jamais vu...

Un gamin. Voilà à quoi ressemblait en ce moment le grand Roronoa Zoro !

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit alors que le seul mot qui me venait à la bouche était, normalement, complètement opposé à l'escrimeur. Seulement, il fallait avouer que là, un Zoro avec une tête de chien battu, les joues écarlates et des poils de peluche partout autour de lui c'était complètement… **adorable**.  
Comprenant enfin que ses compagnons n'avaient pas fini de se foutre de lui, le sabreur se leva rapidement et, bousculant Sanji qui se tenait les côtes, il partit s'enfermer dans la vigie, histoire de passé ses nerfs en faisant quelques milliers... Non, elles ne lui seraient sûrement pas suffisantes. En faisant donc... Quelques millions de pompes.

Le fou rire général ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et lorsque Zoro redescendit pour le déjeuner, quelques heures plus tard, son entrée dans la cuisine ne manqua pas de faire repartir Usopp et Luffy au quart de tour. Même Chopper, qui entre-temps était revenu à lui-même et à qui on avait raconté la scène en détail, du se tenir la truffe pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ce qui lui aurait valu un aller simple pour le fond de l'océan. Mais, sagement, l'escrimeur se contenta d'ignorer ses compagnons et de manger sa part en défiant son capitaine d'étirer un seul de ses dix doigts élastiques vers son assiette, sous risque d'en perdre un par un accidentel coup de sabre.

Le repas se déroula donc joyeusement comme à son habitude, enfin si on exceptait le fait que Sanji n'adressait plus du tout la parole au bretteur, même lorsque celui-ci le provoquait.  
C'était presque pire que lorsqu'ils se disputaient constamment ! Zoro est sur le point de commettre un meurtre, déjà énervé par les éclats de rires intempestifs des autres garçons de l'équipage, j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe plus le Wado Ishimonji semble glisser de son fourreau… 10 centimètres de la lame sont déjà visibles, c'est sans doute pour ça que Chopper et Usopp ont prétexté des choses urgentes à faire avant de sortir précipitamment de la cuisine… Franky et Brook sont déjà partis eux aussi, quant à Robin, elle est toujours assise dans un coin de la pièce en lisant son livre, mais c'est à peine si l'on remarquait sa présence. Cependant, rien ne semblait pouvoir désintéresser Luffy de son nouveau délire, à savoir trouver tout un tas de nouveau surnom à Zoro en rapport avec une quelconque pilosité : comme « L'abominable yéti vert » « Le nouveau Robinson CruZoro » ou « Le Zoro à poil long »… et Sanji qui se joint à lui maintenant ! Zoro allait vraiment péter un câble, mais je n'aurais pas la force de m'énerver contre lui s'il se décidait enfin à couper les deux autres abrutis en fines tranches. Je ne connaissais que trop bien les sentiments qui l'assaillait et la douleur que procure le fait de paraitre aussi ridicule devant le personne qu'on aimait…  
Soupirant bien fort, je me levai alors que Zoro s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le cuistot qui continuait à philosopher sur la pilosité des algues en milieu naturel avec son capitaine. Je sentais bien que cette fois-ci, la bagarre aurait pu dégénérer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus horrible si Sanji s'était laissé piégé, ne serait-ce que d'une seconde par un Zoro plus que frustré…

(L'auteure demande à ces lecteurs de pardonner à tête de choux ses pensées obscènes et vous assure que le lemon ne sera pas un viol -_-… même si elle a de plus en plus l'impression que cette histoire part vraiment en couille… _#Mais non ma petite Omya-chan, t'inquiète pas, c'est très bien tout ça !#_)

_ Bon ça suffit maintenant, Sanji, Luffy ! Vous, vous êtes bien marré mais je suis sûr que vous ne voudriez pas voir vos dettes doublées à vie pour les réparations du bateau !

Luffy fit alors quelque chose de très étrange. Très, très, très étrange. Il se jeta à plat ventre devant moi, et prit soudain la parole en pleurant…

_ Ahhh nonnn ! Pardonn Nami ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas que c'était si grave ! C'était juste une assiette et pourtant j'ai fait bien attention à tout nettoyer avant le matin ! Pardon Nami !

_ Ah, non, Luffy… je ne parlais pas de ça. Enfin ce n'est pas bien ! Mais… Argh et merde ! Bref on s'en fout ! Zoro c'est valable aussi pour toi alors range ton sabre, car je te rappelle que c'est toi le plus endetté de tous, et maintenant viens, j'ai à te parler !

Soupirant une énième fois, je sortis à mon tour de la pièce en entrainant le sabreur, laissant seul Sanji avec son capitaine dont le visage était parsemé de goutte de sueurs.

_ Sanji… je me suis trahi tout seul là, c'est ça ?

_ C'est marrant que, pour une fois, t'es été assez intelligent pour comprendre ton erreur…

_ Gloups.

Un hurlement effroyable se fit alors entendre sur tout Grande Line, mais, habitué aux représailles cruelles du cuisinier dont on avait profané l'Antre, aucun des membres du Thousand Sunny ne prêta attention aux coups de louches et aux cris indignés qui provenaient de la salle à manger du bateau.

_ Bon alors, sorcière des mers, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

La douce voix de Zoro, que j'avais entrainé de force jusqu'au pont arrière, me fit une nouvelle fois soupirer. C'est fou ce que tu pouvais être aimable et gentil. Sanji avait peut-être raison, peut-être descendais-tu vraiment d'une algue ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la suite des évènements n'allait vraiment pas être simple.

_ Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Sanji.

_ Hein ?

_ Mais t'inquiète je vais t'aider !

Je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi, mais trop tard. Finalement c'était peut-être moi qui étais trop gentille ?

* * *

Oh, vous avez vu comment ça fini en queue de poisson ? C'est fou hein... Ahhhh non, on avait dit pas les fruits pourris ! Hein ? Ah, ils sont mûrs… MAIS ÇA CHANGE RIEN !(_#On n'touche pas à ma petite Omya-chan, et surtout le jour de son anniversaire, bande d'ingrats !_#).

Oui je sais je suis impardonnable, mais je pense enfin avoir trouvé une façon de rapprocher nos deux lascars, avouez que c'est plutôt bien ça non ?  
Bon au détriment de Nami, mais je me ferais pardonner, vous verrez ça :p

Que serais-je d'ailleurs sans toi Nami ? Tu me permets de débloquer tellement de situations tordues en ce moment !  
Oh et Luffy aussi, j'ai l'impression de toujours le martyriser dans mes histoires, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, et il aura droit à sa récompense aussi plus tard xD !

Bref, aller mina-san à la semaine prochaine ) [ou plus tôt qui sait !]

Bye-bye !

P.S. : Je me suis bien amusée durant ces deux chapitres à faire voler à Luffy toute les tartines qu'il voyait… Nan en effet ce « P.S » ne sert à rien, juste à défouler une auteure frustrée car personne ne lui fait remarquer ces moments qu'elle s'était bien amusée à écrire…

_P.S. de la correctrice : Ma p'tite Omya-chan est une très gentille auteure, et pour la motiver, reviewez ! Et un merci à Captain Pep's pour avoir pensé à la béta !_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde ! Voici (enfin) le chapitre 4 de « La cerise sur le Zoro » ^^

Bon je sais que j'avais dit que ce chapitre ferait bien avancer les choses mais… hum… j'ai pas du écouter la bonne musique pour ça… (La faute d'Owl City !). Enfin bref, ça avance quand même hein, mais dans ce chapitre, j'ai finalement mis encore une fois l'accent sur l'évolution des sentiments des persos, et puis aussi sur les liens entre nos Mugiwaras… c'est beau aussi l'amitié ^^

Paring : ZoSan  
Rating : M pour plus tard, mais pour ce chapitre je dirais plutôt T.  
Disclamer : Les personnages et l'histoire originale sont à Oda-sama.

Après ces formalités administratives, je vous laisse tous ouvrir vos play-lists préférées et laisser démarrer la musique avant de commencer votre lecture )  
Hein… je ne suis pas la seule à faire ça quand même ?  
M'en fiche d'abord c'est pas moi qui suis bizarre u_u.

Merci à ma bêta pour la correction :) [et désolée pour le temps qu'elle y a mis]

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Esprits confus et cœurs amoureux !

C'était une belle journée sur la route de tous les périls, il n'y avait aucune tempête de prévue pour cette après-midi mais le vent soufflait avec entrain, propulsant le navire à une allure régulière, et rafraichissait son équipage de la chaleur de l'été. Seul le sabreur, et accessoirement second de l'équipage, semblait ne pas profiter de cette journée comme à son accoutumée. On ne distinguait aucune altère ou autre forme de poids quelconque autour de lui, pas plus qu'on entendait des ronflements sonores, caractéristiques des siestes fréquentes de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Non, en vérité Roronoa Zoro (une fois n'est pas coutume) semblait… Et bien, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.  
Accoudé à la rambarde du Sunny, le jeune homme n'avait bougé depuis sa conversation avec la navigatrice de l'équipage. Les yeux perdus sur l'étendue salée qui reflétait le ciel sans nuage jusqu'à se confondre avec ce dernier sur la ligne d'horizon, il essayait encore de comprendre l'étrange attitude de Nami, et disons-le clairement, ne possédant pas un moteur à la place du cerveau, peinait déjà depuis bien une heure et demie.

_« Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Sanji… Mais t'inquiètes je vais t'aider ! »_

_« Il ne te voit pas encore comme toi tu le vois parce que ses yeux ne sont encore que ceux d'un enfant… »_

_« Oui, en fait c'est ça, il agit toujours comme un enfant qui cherche la signification de ses sentiments. »_

_« Son affection pour moi… c'est plus comme celle d'un frère pour sa sœur. Il m'en a parlé une fois tu sais, il m'a dit qu'il était le second d'une famille de 3 enfants... »_

_« Un grand frère et une petite sœur. »_

_« Il ne les a jamais revus depuis que son village a été attaqué par des pirates et comme il s'est ensuite engagé comme commis dans les cuisines d'un bateau de croisière, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de les chercher… »_

_« Je crois qu'il est sûr, au fond de lui, qu'ils n'ont pas survécu et a préféré faire son deuil il y a déjà des années. »_

_« Il a été élevé par des marins, et son ''devoir de gentleman'' envers les femmes, ce n'est que le grand-père à longue moustache qui le lui a inculqué. »_

_« Il ne sait encore rien de l'amour… Zoro, as-tu seulement remarqué que tu es la seule personne qui n'est pas une femme, et qui arrive pourtant à le faire démarrer au quart de tour ? »_

Hum… En fait il avait très bien compris les paroles de Nami. Lui aussi avait déjà deviné que malgré ses airs de bourreau des cœurs, le blond n'avait jamais vraiment eu de vraie relation. Non, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important, ça avait plutôt été le comportement de Nami. Il avait trouvé ses yeux, d'habitude toujours éclairés d'une lueur malicieuse, étrangement éteints, et il ne lui avait pas échappé le léger tremblement de ses bras et celui de sa voix alors qu'elle lui expliquait que l'amour que lui portait le cuistot n'était en vérité qu'un puissant sentiment d'affection.  
Est-ce qu'elle avait menti en parlant d'amour à sens unique ? Peut-être qu'elle avait fini, elle aussi par cédé au charme du love-cook, mais qu'elle s'était rendue compte que son amour n'était pas réciproque au même degré ?  
Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de frère et sœur ? Ça lui faisait plaisir de m'apprendre des choses sur le blond que j'ignorais ou quoi ? ! Et puis nan c'était toujours pas ça… Ou alors c'était pour m'expliquer le comportement gâteux de cet imbécile au sourcil tordu envers elle ?

Pff…

Zoro se laissa glisser devant la rambarde, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'océan entre deux barreaux de la balustrade, appuyant sont front brûlant contre la surface humide du bois blanc. Trop réfléchir lui donnait mal au crâne. Assis en tailleur, incapable de se décider à aller s'entrainer plutôt que de perdre son temps à cramer ses derniers neurones, il resta simplement là, observant l'écume des vagues et les remous provoqués par le bateau qui fendaient les eaux sans difficulté.

* * *

Les premières étoiles étincelaient déjà dans le ciel lorsque la voix du cuistot retentit sur le bateau, très vite suivi par les cris de joie de son capitaine. Zoro avait la pire migraine de sa vie. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu sa journée, mais en même temps, il se sentait tellement las qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir. Soupirant une énième fois, il se releva néanmoins et, secouant son corps ankylosé, prit la direction de la cuisine ou retentissaient déjà les éclats de voix de la plupart des autres membres de l'équipage. Devant la porte, il croisa Robin qui lui fit un grand sourire en levant les yeux de son livre, et tout d'eux pénétrèrent dans la pièce ou les effluves agréables de la nourriture leur chatouillèrent les narines. Zoro remercia intérieurement tous les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas de lui avoir permis de rentrer dans la pièce juste derrière l'archéologue. Il avait disparu toute la journée et n'avait pas envie d'être à nouveau le centre d'attention de ses compagnons. Il se fit alors encore plus discret que la femme aux cheveux noirs et eut le plaisir de ne pas avoir à encore subir les rires camouflés du trio d'idiots, ni les questions indiscrètes des autres membres de sa nouvelle famille.

Car après tout, ce qu'avait dit Nami était plutôt vrai. Ils avaient tous, plus ou moins, perdu leurs parents… leurs frères… leurs sœurs… leurs vraies familles… Mais ici, sur ce bateau, tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils en avaient trouvé une autre, de vraie famille… Et même s'ils avaient tous une pensée pour leurs connaissances restées en arrière, aucun ne regrettait leur choix ou autrement dit, suivre Luffy dans cette aventure folle.  
En quelque sorte, il les avait tous sauvés ! C'était grâce à lui s'ils s'étaient tous rencontrés, grâce à lui que, depuis bien longtemps, aucun membre des mugiwaras n'avait ressenti cette solitude qui leur avait à tous déjà brisé les entrailles…

Même séparés aux quatre coins du monde, le lien qui les reliait à présent ne se briserait jamais.

Luffy sourit. Son second était resté prostré sur lui-même toute la journée, et même lui n'avait pas osé le déranger pour lui proposer de jouer à celui-qui-resterait-le-plus-longtemps-en-cochon-pendu-sur-le-mât avec Usopp, Chopper et Brook (d'ailleurs Brook avait gagné en trichant, en quelque sorte, car lui le sang ne lui montait pas à la tête, et c'n'était pas juste !). Mais bon, maintenant Zoro semblait aller mieux et il souriait même en écoutant Usopp raconter à Franky la fois où il avait vaincu le poisson rouge géant de Little Garden grâce au Going Merry et à son talent de barreur.  
Enfin, "tous les problèmes ne sont pas résolus" pensa le petit brun, alors que sa main gauche projetée en direction de l'assiette de sa navigatrice fut arrêtée par un coup de cuillère de son cuisinier. Il poussa un gémissement indigné en ramenant son pauvre membre incompris à lui.

On ne devrait pas punir la main d'un homme qui a faim !

_ Luffy, tu savais que de tous temps, on coupait la main des voleurs pour éviter qu'il ne recommence ?

_ Ouai, bah c'est bien ce que je pensais, dit chapeau de paille en cachant sa main dans son dos et en jetant un regard indigné à ses deux compagnons, vous êtes des criminels…

Sanji soupira et Nami haussa simplement les épaules en secouant la tête. Le cheminement des pensées de Luffy était impossible à suivre pour le commun des mortels, et comme être pirate n'était pas un crime à ses yeux, il avait encore du trouvé une raison bien tordue pour justifier ses actes, et il était donc inutile de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Le capitaine du navire soupira une nouvelle fois en continuant de fixer ses nakamas d'un air profondément blessé. Vivement qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs sentiments et qu'il arrête de l'embêter pour la nourriture…

''D'ailleurs, c'est sûr qu'à ce moment-là Nami me laissera prendre tout ce que je veux dans son assiette !'' Pensa l'homme caoutchouc alors qu'un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage et que ses deux mains repartaient à la conquête de toutes les victuailles posées négligemment sur la table.

Le reste du repas se passa donc encore tranquillement. Seulement troublé par les cris de ceux pas assez rapides pour empêcher leur assiette de se faire vider par des mains élastiques. Sanji venait de terminer la vaisselle et, après s'être essuyé les mains dans un torchon, s'alluma une cigarette. En sortant de la cuisine, il aperçut Nami sur le pont avant du Thousand Sunny. Il avait la douloureuse impression que la navigatrice était de plus en plus distante avec lui et ça le peinait énormément. Quelque chose au fond de lui avait envie de se jeter à ses pieds et d'implorer son pardon… Même s'il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il devait s'excuser… Frissonnant sous l'air frais de la nuit il se dirigea vers elle.

Aspirant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, il prit le temps de l'écraser sous sa chaussure et de la jeter (DANS UNE POUBELLE ! A vous fumeurs, la cigarette ça ne se jette pas sur les trottoirs ! Désolé, mais l'auteure et de retour à Paris et elle à la mauvaise habitude de marcher en regardant ses pieds -_-, ce qui est une très mauvaise habitude… [note de la béta] _Non, c'est bien ! Parce qu'à Paris, il y a plein de... d'objets dirons-nous, sur le sol. Et pour les fumeurs, c'est bien de fumer ! Vous donnez à vos poumons une forme et une couleur auxquelles ils n'auraient jamais aspiré ! Et vous doublez la chance d'avoir un cancer, et vous faites fumer un non-fumeur si vous êtes à côté de lui, ça s'appelle le tabagisme passif. Après ce mini documentaire, revenons à l'histoire, voulez-vous ? Donc, Sanji se dirigea vers la rousse..._).

_ Nami ?

La jeune femme se retourna et sourit au cuisinier, mettant un peu de baume au cœur de celui-ci.

_ Nami, écoute je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embêter ou te mettre mal à l'aise, j'ai toujours agi comme ça avec toutes les femmes que j'ai rencontrées… Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de ça… Il se tut un instant, hésitant sur le mot… Je ne veux pas que notre amitié se dégrade à cause de moi.

Les mots du cuisinier étaient comme des aiguilles dans son cœur. Maintenant, elle s'en voulait à mort pour lui avoir causé autant de peine, mais il lui fallait bien ça pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle baissa la tête et essaya néanmoins le rassurer.

_Non Sanji, ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est moi qui...

Sa voix se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge alors qu'elle cherchait le meilleur moyen pour faire comprendre au blond ce qu'elle avait elle-même du mal à avouer.

_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

La question avait été posée d'une voix douce. Elle sentait qu'il ne la jugerait pas, et, levant doucement les yeux vers lui, elle le vit contempler le ciel. Les traits de son visage étaient détendus , même si elle percevait aussi la tension refoulée de ses bras appuyés contre la rambarde…

_ Oui. Mais lui non... Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous et même moi je pense que c'est mieux ainsi…

Elle pensait pouvoir la contrôler, mais ne put finalement empêcher sa voix de trembler légèrement à la fin de sa phrase.  
Sanji se tourna vers elle et elle pouvait de nouveau voir la colère au fond de ses yeux bleus.

_ Mais Nami, ce marimo a déjà trop de chance qu'une fille comme toi s'intéresse a lui, je ne le laisserais pas te faire plus de mal qu'...

_ On ne peut pas forcer les gens à aimer, Sanji. Et Zoro ne m'aime pas.

Le blond en resta interdit. Sa rancune pour le vert n'avait pas disparu, mais il voulait voir Nami heureuse, et même si c'était avec cet imbécile aux cheveux vert ça lui était égal ! Pourtant la navigatrice semblait déterminée à oublier ses sentiments, et ça, il ne le comprenait pas. Lui n'avait jamais connu que de petits coups de cœur, et il enviait vraiment tous ces gens dévorés par la passion… Comment pouvait-on renoncer à ses sentiments si facilement ?

_ Na…

_ Zoro et moi c'est une combinaison impossible, c'est comme pour nous deux…

La navigatrice s'en voulu encore davantage d'enfoncer de nouveau le clou plus profondément mais, ignorant le léger crispement du visage du blond, elle continua :

_ On ne choisit jamais de qui on tombe amoureux, mais parfois, il faut accepter que cet amour ne puisse nous être rendu. Plutôt que de souffrir éternellement, je préfère regarder devant moi. Le monde est encore plein de beaux hommes, et bien plus riches que Zoro ! Dit-elle malicieusement.

Le blond finit par lui rendre son sourire et la jeune fille se sentit un peu moins coupable.

_ Tu sais Sanji, reprit-elle en plongeant à son tour ses yeux dans le ciel étoilé, tu ne dois pas t'imposer de barrière, ce n'est pas parce que les gens ne le montrent pas qu'ils ne tiennent pas à toi…

Se redressant soudain, Nami se mit face à lui, un sourire étincelant collé au visage et posant délicatement sa main sur la mèche blonde, elle ouvrit une dernière fois la bouche avant de se diriger vers sa cabine, le cœur plus léger qu'elle ne l'avait eu depuis des semaines.

« Ne ferme plus les yeux »

* * *

Allongé dans le noir, son lit suspendu se balançant doucement au gré des vagues, Zoro pensait enfin pouvoir goutter au délice du sommeil après avoir été en proie à des questions existentielles (et inhabituelles) toute la journée. Soupirant de bien-être, il se félicita intérieurement de ne pas être de garde cette nuit, ce pauvre Usopp devait être beaucoup moins bien installé que lui en haut de la vigie (pièce évidemment impossible à chauffer). Un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du bretteur alors que le sommeil l'emmenait déjà vers un pays de sabres, d'altères, d'alcools et de blondinet bien roulé…

De blondinet !

Zoro rouvrit les yeux d'un coup alors qu'un nouveau flash-back percuta de plein fouet son pauvre cerveau…

_« Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Sanji… »_

Les yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

_« Mais t'inquiètes je vais t'aider ! »_

A trop cogiter sur la suite des paroles de Nami, il en avait même oublié les premiers mots !

Elle voulait l'aider ? ! Une terrible angoisse s'empara de nouveau du sabreur…

''Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire cette malade ? !''

L'esprit à nouveau embrumé de questions, Zoro sentit les portes du sommeil se refermer et s'éloigner très, très, très loin de lui. Il s'en voulu de finalement avoir laissé Usopp monté la garde… Quitte à perdre une nuit de sommeil, il aurait mieux valu que ce soit celle-là !

* * *

Lorsque Sanji rentra dans le dortoir des garçons, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut un manieur de sabre qui tentait apparemment de s'étouffer avec son oreiller, et il se retint d'éclater de rire, se contentant de rejoindre son lit sans faire de bruit. Mais une fois sous sa couette, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers l'homme-algue et de le regarder continuer à grogner dans les plumes d'oie de sa literie. Sans doute que le sommeil le fuyait à nouveau… Chopper avait d'ailleurs été assez inquiet cet après-midi lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Zoro n'avait fait aucune de ses siestes post… euh post tout court… Alors que celles-ci étaient apparemment indispensables à la survie des algues en milieu terrestre.

Sanji sourit en pensant à l'état déplorable du marimo le lendemain. Peut-être devrait-il s'excuser auprès de lui aussi… Après tout à bien y réfléchir, Zoro n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire (enfin pas directement) et il s'en était pourtant servi sans remords pour soulager ses nerfs.

Enfin, s'excuser… Pas la peine d'aller jusque-là, des onigiris au petit déjeuner devraient suffire…

* * *

Ahah…hum… oui je sais c'était court… trop court ?  
Argh, promis me rattraperai, tapez pas é_è ! [_ON TAPE PAS MA OMYA-CHAN ! COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE LE REPETER ! De toute façon, si vous la taper, vous n'avez pas la suite é_è]._

Bref, au lieu de vous défouler mentalement sur l'auteure comme des sauvages, laissez plutôt des reviews u_u c'est bien plus humaniste ! (*elle dit ça mais à chaque fois qu'un auteur poste pas assez vite elle est la première à sortir sa tronçonneuse Stihl*)

Arrête de casser mes moments de Philosophie toi è_é t'es ma conscience t'es pas censée avoir une opinion différente de mon "moi extérieur" [_le corps, donc]_ !

**Omya-chan : J'en appelle à tous ceux/celles victimes de violence consciensiale ! Unissons-nous contre elles et luttons pour les faire redevenir gentilles et obéissantes µ_µ ! **

_**- Owi c'est un beau combat Omya-chan, je suis avec toi !**_

**- [Conscience d'Omya-chan] Levez-vous mes sœurs Consciences c'est l'heure de la révolution ! Prenons entièrement notre liberté et imposons notre droit d'avoir un avis èwé ! Nous pourrons conquérir le monde !**

_**- Euh, j'dis ça je dis rien, mais vous avez l'air complètement ridicules...**_

_**- MAYEUH ! [Je crois que nous sommes irrécupérables...].**_

En effet l'auteure et sa béta sont de grandes malades u_u…

Aller bye bye tout le monde et à la prochaine ;p !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello ! Et voilà le 5ème chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise ;)

Paring : ZoSan (ça risque pas de changer… Mais qui sait si d'autre couples ne se profileraient pas…)  
Rating : M (désolé il ne se passe toujours rien de concret pour l'instant mais je mets en prévision de la suite ;))  
Disclamer : Entre ses mains, Oda-sama possède le monde… Tout du moins celui de One Piece.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Pas à pas.

Zoro cligna des yeux une fois, les frottas et les rouvrit doucement. Il les referma encore deux fois avant de tenter une autre méthode…  
Mais le sabreur eut beau se pincer les deux bras aussi fort qu'il put, sa vision nette et précise de son assiette lui renvoyait toujours la même image.

_ Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Il est déjà 11h et j'ai le repas de midi à préparer alors ce serait bien que t'avales ton petit déj' en vitesse et que tu dégages de ma vue.

L'homme aux cheveux vert releva doucement les yeux vers le blond et, sans prêter attention à ses paroles, désigna son assiette du doigt.

_ C'est pour moi ?

_ ET POUR QUI D'AUTRE VEUX-TU QUE CE SOIT ?! T'es le dernier à ne pas encore avoir mangé !

_ Non… Je veux dire, c'est pour moi que t'as préparé ça ? Luffy ne m'a pas dit que tu leur avais fait des onigiris ce matin.

Sanji sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et, maudissant sa peau claire, il se justifia en détournant le regard.

_ C'est… Ce sont… Des excuses. J'ai été un peu con de t'avoir laissé te perdre et le reste… Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Une douce chaleur se propagea dans le corps de son vis-à-vis alors qu'un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage. « Surtout se retenir de sauter sur le cuistot… Se retenir de lui sauter dessus… Se concentrer sur la nourriture… »

Il n'y a pas à dire, le blond connaissait vraiment son boulot et chacun des goûts de ses nakamas. Ces onigiris étaient les meilleurs que le vert n'ait jamais mangés et Dieu sait combien il en avait déjà avalé dans toute sa vie !  
Sanji s'était de nouveau retourné vers son plan de travail ou trônait une sorte de requin à pois violet, ce qui laissait au sabreur tout le loisir de l'admirer s'activer dans la chaleur étouffante de la cuisine. Savourant sa dernière boulette de riz, le sabreur se leva doucement et se dirigea vers l'évier pour y laisser son assiette.

_ Merci, marmonna Sanji sans lui jeter un regard.

Peut-être aurait-il dû…

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Zoro se pencha doucement vers son blond et passant sa main dans ses cheveux déposa un baiser contre son oreille.

_ Merci à toi.

Sanji eut à peine balancé une claque sur sa propre oreille qui le démangeait étrangement que le bretteur avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Holà. C'était quoi ça ? Son imagination ? Non, il avait clairement senti les lèvres de Zoro contre sa peau. Le marimo avait glissé ? Il lui était tombé dessus, s'était rattraper de justesse et était parti, honteux ?

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent alors que son pauvre cerveau cherchait encore à trouver des excuses plus stupides les unes que les autres à l'action du vert.  
Sanji dut se tenir au plan de travail alors que, doucement, lentement, insidieusement, l'étrange réalité s'imposait dans sa tête. Zoro venait de l'embrasser… Sur l'oreille. De plus, en le remerciant…

L'œil vide de vie du gros 'poisson' qu'il découpait semblait le reflet pur de son propre regard incrédule.  
C'était une nouvelle mode ? Une façon innovante de remercier les gens ? Non, le marimo n'était pas du genre à suivre les nouvelles tendances en matière de civilisation, il avait même plutôt un retard quasi préhistorique. Alors quoi ? Une coutume de son village natal ?

_ Euh… Sanji ? Tout va bien ?

_ GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH ! Chopper ! Depuis quand tu es là ? Es ce que tu… tu… Commença le blond livide en se retournant brusquement vers le petit médecin.

_ Je viens de rentrer, je t'ai appelé mais tu ne m'as pas répondu alors je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Insista la boule de poils devant les grosses gouttes de sueurs qui roulaient sur le visage plus que suspect du blond.

_ Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien ! J'étais juste… Un peu perdu… Dans mes pensées ! Se justifia le cuisinier en essuyant son front humide.

_ Je vois… Surtout si tu sens que quelque chose cloche, tu viens me voir hein ? Termina la peluche d'un ton suspicieux, tout en se retournant pour se diriger vers son infirmerie avec ses petites pattes et sa moue trop adorable !

_ Ouais t'inquiètes… Souffla le jeune homme. Euh… Chopper, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_ Hum ?

Le médecin de bord se retourna pour faire face à un cuistot plus rouge que la chair du poisson qui reposait toujours sur son plan de travail.

_ Est-ce que… Est ce qu'on t'a déjà embrassé pour te remercier ? Je veux dire c'est peut-être une vielle coutume ou un truc dans le genre…

Le petit renne réfléchit un instant, ses grands yeux chocolat levés vers le plafond.

_ Eh bien moi jamais, finit-il par dire alors que le blond commençait vraiment à se sentir stupide d'avoir posé une telle question au seul animal de l'équipage (enfin Luffy entre peut-être aussi dans cette catégorie mais bon…). Mais je crois que c'est en effet comme ça que se pardonnaient Doctorine et le docteur Hilluluk…

_ Eh ? Les yeux de Sanji s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes alors que Chopper avait fermé les siens comme pour mieux se souvenir.

_ Généralement, ils s'enfermaient ensuite en me demandant de ne pas les déranger…

_ Que… Chopper… Attends, ce n'est pas ce que je…

_ Ils s'amusaient bien, je pense, car ils criaient beaucoup… Comme dans un parc d'attraction.

_ Non ce n'est pas…

Les joues écarlates, Sanji ne savait comment arrêter la petite boule de poils sans mettre une fin définitive à son innocence d'enfant.

_ Doctorine m'a expliqué que c'était une très ancienne façon de se réconcilier avec les gens qu'on aimait beaucoup mais que j'étais encore trop jeune pour l'apprendre, et que c'était une technique qu'on ne pouvait pas faire avec tout le monde… Je crois qu'elle m'a aussi parlé d'une histoire de fidélité mais je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'elle entendait par là…

_ Ah… Ah bon…

_ Ça te dit quelque chose ? Enfin ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec ce que tu m'as demandé… Se désola le médecin, inquiet de ne pas pouvoir aider plus son ami.

_ Si, si ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! S'empressa de dire Sanji pour rassurer le docteur au nez bleu dont les grands yeux commençaient à devenir humides. C'est tout à fait ç… NON ! Enfin je veux dire c'est ça, mais pas ça ! Pas tout à fait ! C'est que…

Attrapant le renne par son sac à dos, le cuisinier s'empressa de le ramener dans son infirmerie et lui lança rapidement avant de s'enfermer de nouveau dans la cuisine :

« Tu m'as bien aidé, merci Chopper ! Mais il faut que je finisse le repas ! Ahah… On ne va pas faire attendre Luffy, hein ! ?

La porte claqua et on entendit le bruit du verrou.

Chopper soupira en essuyant ses fausses larmes et s'attabla à son bureau. « Les humains je vous jure ! Une toute petite allusion de rien du tout et hop ils deviennent tellement gênés qu'ils ne se contrôlent plus. C'est à se demander s'ils étaient bien des animaux eux aussi à la base… Enfin, c'est Zoro qui va avoir du boulot ! »

* * *

Appuyer contre la porte reliant la cuisine et l'infirmerie de Chopper, Sanji tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? »  
Déjà il n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question, la réponse n'avait fait que l'embrouiller davantage et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il commence à se faire des idées sur les intentions du marimo ! Et Chopper qui était sur le point de lui demander des précisions sur cette fameuse façon de pardonner les gens !

Le cuisinier baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Quelles précisions aurait-il pu lui apporter ? Lui, le séducteur de ses dames n'avait en fait pas plus d'expérience dans ce domaine que le petit médecin…  
Soupirant, le jeune homme se dirigea de nouveau vers son requin à pois violet [_un requin à pois violet et à chair rouge… Bizarre je sais mais on est dans One Piece u.u) _et reprit la tâche qu'il avait abandonnée en cours de route lorsque… Lorsque Zoro l'avait embrassé.  
Le blond se baffa mentalement.  
Prélever les meilleurs morceaux pour Robin et Nami avait toujours été en tête de liste de ses priorités depuis qu'il était devenu le cuisinier des pirates aux chapeaux de paille et, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne fallait surtout pas que certaines choses changent. Oubliant momentanément le geste qu'avait eu le sabreur envers lui et les allusions de Chopper, le maitre coq se reconcentra sur sa tâche, occupant son esprit de l'action de ses mains.

* * *

_ 9996… 9997… 9998… 9999… 10 000 !

Faisant redescendre doucement les 12 tonnes d'altère posées en équilibre sur ses pieds, le sabreur se remit debout et attrapa une serviette éponge pour débarrasser son visage poisseux de toute la sueur qui le recouvrait.

Il avait fini par le faire… Et le fait que Sanji ne l'ai pas repoussé l'avait fait sourire toute la matinée ! Heureusement qu'il s'était enfermé dans la vigie ! Si quelqu'un l'avait vu comme ça, il en aurait encore entendu parler pendant des mois.  
Enfin, ce n'était quand même pas gagné… La raison pour laquelle le blond ne l'avait pas repoussé était sans aucun doute fortement liée au choc de voir soudain son rival se retrouver aussi près de lui. Le temps que son cerveau analyse son geste il n'y avait rien à craindre, mais qui sait comment le blond réagirait ensuite ?  
Ramassant le polo blanc qu'il avait enlevé pour son entrainement, le vert soupira en descendant l'échelle de corde sous la vigie. « Bah… De toute façon, si à midi je me fais accueillir à coup de poêle à frire je serais fixé… ».

* * *

_ Tu as finalement décidé de les aider alors ?

_ Oui, mais c'est vraiment pas gagner… Dans le genre « cas sociaux », il n'y a pas pire…

_ Hum… ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi surtout.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suffisamment grande pour prendre sur moi. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de regret. Ça… ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre Zoro et moi.

_ Je vois. C'est très mature de ta part. Alors je crois que je peux te le dire…

_ Quoi donc, Robin ?

_ Ce matin, Cook-san s'est excusé auprès de Ken-san d'une façon très personnelle…

_ Hein ? Comment ça ?

_ Il lui a préparé des onigiris rien que pour lui et je crois que Ken-san n'a pas pu retenir un élan d'affection…

_ Quoi ?! Mais c'est super ça ! Finalement ces deux abrutis remontent un peu dans mon estime ! Et comme a réagi Sanji ?

_ Et bien, il a été assez choqué et n'a pas vraiment réagi… Mais d'après Chopper, il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère...

L'archéologue raconta alors à son amie la petite conversation entre le médecin de bord et leur cuisinier. La rousse rit à l'entente du récit alors que l'ébauche d'un plan qui se dessinait déjà dans son esprit.

_ Je crois que Cook-san a été plus surpris qu'autre chose…

_ Oui c'était à prévoir… J'espère que ça ne dégénèrera pas à midi. Mais en même temps, maintenant que Zoro a fait le premier pas, il ne faut pas s'arrêter de battre le fer, la première chose à faire c'est de faire ouvrir les yeux à cet idiot ! Et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de tout le monde !

* * *

_ Tu es machiavélique…

_ Tu as un problème avec mes idées Usopp ? Demanda Nami d'une voix doucereuse.

_ Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'aider Nee-chan mais tu es sûre que ça peut marcher ? Intervint Franky, peu convaincu.

_ Chopper a bien réussi, alors pourquoi pas vous ? Il faut simplement que Sanji commence à se rendre compte de certaines choses…

_ Yohohoho, mais Nami-san, il y a toujours un problème… Même si nous sommes certains des sentiments de Zoro-san, rien ne nous dit que Sanji-san les partagerait s'il en avait conscience…

_ Je pense qu'au contraire c'est la meilleure façon de faire remonter à la surface les sentiments de notre cuisinier.

_ Robin a raison. Parfois, c'est se sentir aimé qui fait tomber amoureux. C'est d'autant plus vrai pour Sanji-kun qui n'a encore pas de réelle expérience de ce genre de sentiments.

_ Pauvre Sanji… Se faire ainsi manipuler…

_ La ferme, Usopp. Bon, mais surtout restez discrets, une petite allusion de temps en temps quand vous vous retrouvez seul mais pas de trucs suspects ! Et aussi, pas un mot à Luffy, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse tout foirer ! Allez, dispersion !

Repartant chacun de leur côté de façon plus ou moins discrète, les pirates reprirent leur activité en attendant le repas de midi sous le regard peu crédule de Monkey D Luffy…

* * *

_ Dis, Usopp pourquoi je suis jamais au courant de tout ça moi ? Je suis le capitaine, je devrais être informé en premier non !?

Usopp avait fini par avouer, mais disons que Luffy avait su utiliser les bons arguments pour se faire mettre au courant…

_ Eh bien, tu es un peu trop imprévisible pour les plans de Nami, alors plutôt que de prendre le risque, elle préfère ne rien te dire…

Et pourtant, il ne s'agit en rien de quelques coups élastiques bien placés, Usopp était simplement une des deux seules personnes au courant du secret de Monkey D Luffy. Car, sous ses airs enfantins, le capitaine au chapeau de paille n'était pas aussi immature que beaucoup semblaient croire.

_ Et si tu ne tiens pas ta langue maintenant c'est moi qui vais avoir des ennuis, alors pas un mot ! Menaça le long-nez.

_C'est pas juste… C'est comme si elle ne me faisait pas confiance… Usopp… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Se lamenta Luffy, affalé contre la tête de proue de Sunny.

Le canonnier soupira devant la détresse de son ami, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un mollusque amorphe qu'à un capitaine pirate dont la prime s'élevait déjà à 300 millions de Berrys.

_ Allons capitaine, tu ne vas pas nous faire une dépression non plus ! Allez viens, Sanji doit avoir terminé le repas…

_ Pas faim…

_ …

_ …

_ Luffy qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

_ AHHHH ! Je n'ai pas dit ça c'est vrai ! Vite il me faut de la viande ! SANJIIII !

_ Hey brother qu'est-ce que tu… ! Eh, Usopp ? T'es SUPER pâle, t'es sûr que ça va ?

_ Franky… Aujourd'hui j'ai entrevu la fin de notre équipage…

_ Hein ?

* * *

Lorsque Zoro rentra dans la cuisine, la bataille... Euh, le repas... avait déjà commencé. Enfin Nami et Robin étant parmi les assis, Luffy avait eu le droit de commencer à manger. Ainsi, Franky et Usopp étant arrivés après le sabreur, n'eurent que leurs yeux pour pleurer les pertes de leurs assiettes respectives.

_ Luffy recrache ce bout de nageoire ! Ce n'est que du cartilage !

_ OUINNN ! NAMIII ! Y a quelqu'un qui m'a volé mon bout grillé de requin que j'avais mis exprès de côté !

_ Usopp ! Rends-lui son bout plus cuit ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas manger de saignant !

_ ESPECE DE SUPER SALE GOINFRE ! Lâche cette patate je l'ai vue le premier !

_ C'n'est pas vrai en plus je suis le capitaine, elle me revient de droit !

_ Franky ! Luffy ! Ça suffit y en assez pour tout le monde !

_ Yohoho, ça ne se passera pas comme ça chère Robin-san ce bout de requin était dans mon assiette !

_ Je ne me souviens pas d'un tel fait Mr le musicien.

_ Brook range moi cet archer de violon ! Robin, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Chopper, mais à quoi tu joues ? Arrête tu vas t'étouffer à manger si vite !

_ BILLE AU TABASCO !

_ GOMU GOMU NO PIQUE-ASSIETTE !

_ Usopp range-moi ce lance pierre !

_ Ah c'est comme ça ! Très bien, tu l'auras voulu Nico Robin ! BATTLE FRANKY N°51...

_ Cien fleur !

_ Robin ! Franky ! Mais vous avez quel âge bon sang ?

_ Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais Brook ! RUMBLE BALL !

_ AHH non Chopper-san vous vous trompez je n'ai pas... KIAAA !

_ Chopper arrête-ça !

_ Horn point !

Zoro sourit en savourant un bout de requin imbibé de sauce piquante qui se mariait parfaitement avec le riz en dessous. Si leur équipage était une famille, Nami était sans aucun doute la mère, qui punissait et réglait les querelles incessantes de ses enfants. Et ça, c'était un vrai boulot à plein temps. Le sourire de Zoro s'étira. Il fallait dire que le niveau de maturité de l'équipage n'était pas des plus élevés, enfin lui se maitrisait parfaitement. Eh oui ! Il en fallait bien un qui sache garder son sang-froid ici.

Un soudain éclair couleur chair attira son attention à sa gauche.

_ Alors là, tu peux dire adieu à ta main ! Rugit-il alors que Luffy venait de s'emparer brutalement de la superposition de nourriture artistiquement étendu dans l'assiette du bretteur.

_ Zoro range-moi se sabre ! Et toi aussi Brook ! On avait dit plus d'armes à table !

_ Alors il faudrait carrément interdire l'accès à la cuisine à Luf... Luffy ! Capitaine indigne rends-moi ça ! Beugla Usopp en se jetant sur la table.

_ Ahh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sanji tu ne pourrais pas m'aider et dire quelque chose ! ?

_ Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris le cyborg... Tu as osé attaquer ma Robin d'amour et tu penses encore que je vais... HEY SALE MARIMO D'OU TU TE PERMETS DE TOUCHER À MON ASSIETTE ?

_ Ah, pardon je pensais que tu mangeais dans celle de Robin vu comment tu la défends !

_ Ça suffit vous tous !

_ Yohoho... Serait-ce la jalousie, Zoro-kun ?

_ Que... QUOI ! T'ES MORT SALE SQUELETTE AMBULANT !

_ Techniquement, depuis déjà 50 ans. Yohohoho !

_ Arrêtez ça !

_ Ouais bah j'te jure que là tu vas le rester définitivement !

_ STOP !

_ CHOPPER ! C'était à moi !

_ LUFFY LACHE CE POULPE ! Je ne l'avais pas cuisiné pour toi !

_ HEY FRANKY ! C'est mon assiette que tu viens de cribler de balles là !

_ OUIN ! On m'a même volé ma salade de fruits de mer !

_ C'est le marimo qui a voulu retrouver ses semblables !

_ Je vais te faire rejoindre tes amis les bigorneaux moi tu vas voir !

_ THUNDERBOLT TEMPO !

…

Bruit de grésillement et odeur de brûlé

…

_ C'est bon vous allez la fermez maintenant ? Je vous préviens le premier qui dépasse un certain niveau sonore avant la fin du repas, il se prend une deuxième décharge !

_ …

Robin, que Nami avait épargné par conscience personnelle, préféra ne pas se faire remarquer et attendit patiemment en silence que la tempête passe.

La suite du repas se déroula donc dans un grand silence, rythmé par le poing de Nami qui frappait à intervalle régulière le crâne de son capitaine pour être sûre qu'il resterait sage lui aussi. Étant insensible à l'électricité, il était condamné à se prendre violement la table à chaque fois qu'il relevait un peu trop la tête, mais en même ça lui permettait de continuer à attraper avec sa langue les denrées à portée, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous ses Nakamas dont la plupart ressemblait à des ampoules grillées. _[Note de la correctrice : techniquement, ce n'est pas l'ampoule qui est grillée, c'est le fil qui est rompu... Ok ma gueule]._

Nami soupira longuement devant cette vue déplorable que lui offrait son équipage. Nan mais franchement. Et dire qu'elle espérait compter sur eux pour rapprocher les autres idiots.

Même sans télépathie, vu les regards noirs qu'ils se jetaient, elle était quasiment certaine que c'est deux-là continuaient de s'insulter par la pensée. « Et qui oser dire après qu'il n'avait pas d'atomes crochus ? »

Mais avec eux, c'était toujours un pas en avant, dix pas en arrière…

_ Bon les gars, maintenant que vous êtes un peu calmés, je vais peut-être pouvoir vous parlez du programme de demain ?

6 paires d'yeux la fixèrent soudain avec étonnant, seul Luffy qui venait encore de se prendre un coup sur la tête et Robin déjà au courant des pensées de son amie, ne lui offrirent pas de prunelles écarquillées d'appréhension.

_ J'en ai ras le bol de vos manières les gars, tout le bateau est dans un bordel pas possible mis à part notre chambre à moi et Robin et la cuisine de Sanji ! Et encore je ne préfère pas penser au nombre d'heure que ça lui prend pour tout nettoyer après chaque repas !

_ Ahhhh NAMI-CHERIE TU…

_ J'ai dit quoi à propos des décibels Sanji ? Le coupa la jeune fille avec un regard noir.

_ …

_ Bien, alors demain c'est jour grand ménage ! Et tout le monde s'y met, je n'accepterais aucun cas de « flemme » ! Termina la rousse en posant son regard orageux sur Zoro.

Celui-ci déglutit. Cette proposition soudaine n'était pas normale et l'étrange regard que lui lança la rousse l'assurait que cette sorcière des mers comptait enfin passer à l'action.  
Le vert senti son corps se couvrir de sueur, il anticipait déjà la journée de demain.

* * *

Ouf… bon ben je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir fait chapitre assez décousu et sans grand intérêt…  
Mais il fallait encore que j'intègre cette partie de l'histoire et puisse arriver au lemon dans la baignoire promis ;)

Je ne sais pas s'il sera dans le prochain chapitre (ça serait peut-être un peu rapide) mais de toute façon, il sera au moins dans le suivant ^^ !  
Nous avons un grand nettoyage en perceptive les amis, j'espère que ça vous plaira x) !

Bye bye !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, enfin (oui, vous pouvez le dire) le 6ème chapitre de La Cerise sur le Zoro ^^ !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) !

Notes de l'auteure : dans ce chapitre, les « … » placés entre les paragraphes ne sont pas des ellipses de temps (ça c'est les grands traits ^^), il sont simplement là pour vous informer que le narrateur (c'est moi :p) change de lieu pour continuer son récit :).  
Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me suis servi des vrais plans du Sunny (que vous pouvez trouver sur google image comme ceux du Merry) pour la description du bateau ^^. Alors si vous avez du mal à vous représenter un passage il vous suffit de regarder sur internet, les plans sont signés Oda ) !

Paring : ZoSan et puis aussi…  
Rating : M (Promis dans le prochain chapitre ce rating prendra tout son sens x)  
Disclamer : One Piece est à Oda-sama mais on le lui vole tout le temps pour faire des bêtises avec, le pauvre :p !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les blagues sur les cerveaux des blond(e)s ça a peut-être une origine prouvée finalement… (Attention l'auteure s'autoclash.. Yeah !)**

« _ Bon, Zoro je te charge de surveiller Luffy, il ne devrait pas faire trop de dégâts dans la vigie… Alors aérez-moi cette pièce, on ne peut même plus y monter tellement ça sent le fauve dedans !

_ Sale sorcière… » Grommela le vert, obtenant une jolie bosse au milieu de son crâne luxuriant.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille se fit le petit possible et traina son sabreur, au bord de la commotion cérébrale, vers l'échelle de corde menant à la vigie.

« _ Voilà, ça c'est réglé. Robin, je te laisse te charger de l'aquarium et des couloirs. Franky et Usopp vous, vous occupez du sous-sol : vos ateliers respectifs mais aussi la salle des réservoirs et celle du Sodier Dock Système. C'est un vrai nid à poussière là-dedans ! Alors je veux voir le sol briller quand je viendrais inspecter ! » Reprit Nami.

Les deux bricoleurs soupirèrent de concert et descendirent dans les entrailles du navire, par la trappe située au centre du pont. Robin, elle, acquiesça avec un sourire et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque, songeant déjà aux livres qu'elle pourrait lire alors que ses multiples mains travailleraient pour elle.

« _ Bon, quant à vous, termina la rousse en fixant le cuisinier, le renne et le squelette qui patientaient toujours, vous aller me récurer ce pont. La poupe, la proue, les rambardes je veux que tout soit étincelant ! Mais en premier lieu, vous allez vous occuper du pont supérieur, pendant que je taillerais mes beaux mandariniers, histoire que je vous surveille. Vous risqueriez de les abîmer… Après j'irai faire l'inspection des activités de chacun et, gare à celui que je verrais 'fainéantiser' ! Cria-t-elle suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tous ses compagnons.

_ À tes ordreees Nami-chérie ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je protègerais tes mandariniers au péril de ma vie s'il le faut ! S'enflamma le blond sous le regard désespéré de la navigatrice.

_ Oui, oui, fais donc ça… »

...

Zoro, qui entre-temps était sorti du coma, ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents en entendant le cuistot se faire ainsi manipuler par la rousse. Elle n'avait pas dit vouloir l'aider celle-là, d'ailleurs ?! Non pas qu'il le voulait ! Bien au contraire... Mais c'était contradictoire ! Si elle désirait tant que ça que leur relation s'améliore, pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas d'arrêter de se comporter comme ça avec elle ?!

« _ Zoro ? T'es sûr que ça va ? S'enquit Luffy, devant le visage complètement crispé du sabreur. Tu as fait une indigestion ? Pourtant je les ai trouvés très bon, moi, les croissants de Sanji...

_ Ferme-la Luffy et grimpe. » Grogna son second, qui en avait plus que marre d'entendre parler du blond.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment ?! Déjà cette sale sorcière, sa conscience personnelle et maintenant Luffy !

« _ Maissss euhh ! C'est nul de le faire comme ça… » Gémit ce dernier, boudeur.

Le vert s'apprêtait à lui répondre par un coup de poing bien senti quand son capitaine le surprit une fois de plus.  
_(Sérieusement, à votre avis il y a quoi à l'intérieur de son cerveau pour qu'il ait des idées pareilles à longueur de temps ? Comment ça c'est moi qui les lui donne ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ou vous voulez en venir u_u…)_  
L'algue aurait bien voulu y réfléchir davantage mais il sentit soudain un bras, beaaauucoup plus long que la normale, s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Le pauvre ne comprit malheureusement que trop tard l'intention du brun… Celui-ci avait déjà lancé son second bras vers le ciel.

« _ C'est beaucoup plus drôle de le faire comme ça ! » S'exclama Luffy en crochetant le bord de la vigie.

Notre bien aimé Zoro ne put qu'hurler. Et prévoir un millier de mort plus douloureuses les unes que les autres efficaces sur son capitaine.  
Tout deux percutèrent une fenêtre malencontreusement fermée (il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Nami et d'aérer cette foutue pièce finalement…) et s'étalèrent au milieu des éclats de verre brisé. Augmentant d'une bonne heure et demi le temps de ménage qu'ils auraient dû passer dans le nid de pie…

« _ ZOOOROO ! JE T'AVAIS DEMANDÉ DE SURVEILLER CETTE IMBÉCILE IL ME SEMBLE ! JE VOUS PRÉVIENS, VOUS ALLEZ TOUT LES DEUX ME REMBOURSER CETTE FENÊTRE AU TRIPLE DE SON PRIX ! » Hurla une voix furibonde, 30 mètres sous eux…

Le sabreur préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta d'étrangler un certain imbécile en lui récitant ces fameuses menaces de mort qu'il lui réservait.

…

« _ Dis Nami, tu es sûre que je ne devrais pas monter voir comment ils vont ? S'inquiéta le petit renne, une fois de plus, en levant le nez vers la vigie. Ils sont peut-être blessés, ils n'ont pas répondu, peut-être qu'ils sont les deux inconscients et que…

_ J'espère bien tiens ! Qu'ils se vident de leur sang là-haut, ça nous fera des vacances ! Puis, j'irai moi-même les tirer de leurs tombes et je les ferai frotter cette pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils en meurent une seconde fois ! »

Chopper poussa un petit cri horrifié et se ratatina dernière Brook, devant le visage démoniaque de la navigatrice…

« _ Yohoho… Namiii-san est encore plus effrayante que moi avec ce visage… Murmura le squelette. Même si techniquement je n'ai plus de visage YOHOHO !

_ Fermez-la tous les deux et recommencez à frotter ! Vociféra la rousse en se tournant vers eux.

_ Ahhh, Nami-swan tu es si belle lorsque tu es effrayante ! »

Sanji s'était de nouveau transformé en tourbillon rose et la jeune femme soupira de plus belle.

« _ Sanji je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter avec ça ! Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, au fait ? »

Le cuisinier se figea un instant et reprit un visage normal. Brook et Chopper continuaient d'astiquer les rambardes à l'autre bout du pont supérieur et lui balayait les feuilles des arbres taillés par Nami.

« _ Hum… Oui, mais je suis toujours pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu voulais dire… Nami, hier matin je…

_ Oui ? » Demanda la rousse doucement.

Mais le maître coq se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

« _ Non, rien, ça n'a aucun rapport… »

La navigatrice n'insista pas et ils reprirent tout deux leur travail en silence.  
Les pensées de Sanji, elles, se bousculaient sous ses cheveux d'or. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un point sur le geste qu'avait eu le marimo hier et encore moins sur les sentiments qui l'avaient assailli à ce moment-là… Ensuite, la discussion avec Chopper n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses et il avait tellement refoulé ses pensées toute la journée d'hier qu'il ne pouvait plus que penser à ça depuis ce matin… Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait imploser.

…

Plus haut, deux hommes haletaient…

.

Le premier pour avoir essayé de tuer l'autre, et le second pour avoir réussi à survivre au premier.

''_Putain de merde, ce type est increvable…'' _pensa le sabreur en se relevant difficilement. Lui et Luffy étaient couverts de coupure de verre, mais rien de bien grave.

« _ Bon aller, relève-toi et range moi ce bazar ! Ramasse tous les bouts de verre et mets-les dans le seau, si Nami en trouve un seul lorsqu'elle viendra inspecter, je suis sûr qu'elle réussira à te tuer… » Dit-il avant de s'emparer d'un tapis de gym pour le secouer dehors.

Les deux pirates travaillèrent d'abord dans un grand silence, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alarmer l'homme aux cheveux vert.

« _ Hey, Luffy ? Ça ne va pas ? C'est rare que tu sois aussi silencieux. Marmonna-t-il au bout d'un quart d'heure.

_ Dis, Zoro… tu crois que Nami me déteste ? Répondit son capitaine en ramassant le dernier bout de verre au sol.

_ Pour sûr ! S'exclama en riant son second. Elle doit carrément en avoir marre de… »

Le vert s'interrompit soudain en avisant le visage fermé du brun.

« _ Oi Luffy, je plaisantais. T'as beau être parfois le pire des cons, personne ne te déteste ici, tu le sais bien…

_ Oui mais tu viens toi-même de le dire… Elle ne me voit que comme un idiot qui a tout le temps besoin d'être surveillé. »

Un éclair de géni traversa le bretteur et, passant outre le fait qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec Nami sur le dernier point, il regarda son capitaine comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« _ Non… Ne me dis pas que… Tu es tombé amoureux de cette sorcière rousse ?! » S'exclama-t-il, complètement ahuri.

Luffy fronça les sourcils avec une moue d'enfant coupable.

« _ C'est aussi comme ça que Chopper et Usopp on dit que cette maladie s'appelait…

_ Une maladie hein… répéta le vert mi-choqué, mi-mortifié.

_ Tu sais, ça me fait comme quand je vois beaucoup de nourriture quand je la regarde mais c'est encore plus… Et puis je n'aime pas quand elle est en colère contre moi, ça fait mal là. » Dit-il en désignant d'un doigt sa poitrine.

L'homme petit-pois ne savait plus quoi dire… Alors comme ça, cet imbécile était aussi capable de ressentir ce genre de sentiment… Mais il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Chopper et Usopp semblaient pourtant au courant eux, alors comment est-ce que ça avait bien pu lui échapper ?

« _ C'est bizarre et ça veut pas partir, Usopp dit que le seul moyen que ça passe c'est de dire à Nami ce que je ressens. Mais si elle n'est pas d'accord, ça va faire encore plus mal non ? Demanda-t-il. Dis Zoro ça t'es déjà arrivé toi, d'attraper la maladie de l'amoureux ? » Continua le pirate au chapeau de paille, ses grand yeux d'enfant assombris par un chagrin que sabreur ne leur avait encore jamais vu…

« _ Ouai… Mais ce n'est pas réciproque… »

Luffy fit la moue, cette fois franchement étonné.

« _ Ah bon ? Mais pourtant Sanji et toi vous vous aimez bien non ? Et puis Nami a dit qu'elle était sûre que lui aussi il était malade...

_ Hein ? Répondit le vert, d'abord étonné puis soudain très énervé, quand son cerveau assimila la phrase du brun.

_ Oups, murmura Luffy, je n'avais pas le droit de dire ça, je crois. »

…

Chopper, sous sa forme de gorille géant, finissait de laver les rambardes du pont inférieur _(celui où il y a de l'herbe) _du Sunny tandis que ses deux nakamas étaient montés au niveau de la proue et passaient un coup d'eau sur le parquet sali par l'eau de mer et le vent, qui y avaient laissé de minuscules cristaux de sel entre les planches.

Nami était partie voir comment s'en sortaient Usopp et Franky en bas et Brook savait que c'était à son tour de jouer.

« _ Yohoho ! Sanjii-san ! Appela-t-il en se rapprochant du cuisiner de bord.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Brook ? Demanda ce dernier, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

_ Et bien, je me disais qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup d'hommes séduisants dans notre équipage… Même si techniquement, je ne suis plus tout à fait un homme yohohoho !

_ DE QUOI !? Cria le blond, en lâchant son ballait. Ne me dis pas que tu… !

_ Yohoho ! Personnellement non. Mais il n'y a après tout que deux femmes sur ce bateau et peu de prétendants… Je ne serais pas étonné qu'après tant de temps passé en mer, certains aient changé de bord yohoho !

_ Oi, le tas d'os je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ? Bien évidemment que la beauté de mes deux déesses fait tourner la tête de tous les hommes ! La plupart des gars sur ce bateau sont juste trop stupides pour s'en rendre compte !

_ Yohoho… Si tu le dis. Je me demande tout de même ce que font Luffy-san et Zoro-san là-haut. Reprit le mort-vivant en désignant du menton la vigie. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne les entend plus beaucoup… »

Puis il s'éloigna en lançant un « yohohoho », propre à la situation.

Le cuistot vira au rouge tomate en comprenant le sous-entendu et s'apprêta à répliquer quand une douce voix le fit tressaillir.

« _ SANJI ! Arrête de brasser du vent et remets-toi au travail… TOUT DE SUITE ! » Hurla la rousse en sortant de la trappe au milieu du Sunny, visiblement encore plus énervée qu'elle n'y était entrée.

« _ Ah ! Ouii pardon Nami-sann ! Je te préparerai un bon cocktail pour me faire pardonner, tout à l'heure ! »

La flamboyante navigatrice des chapeaux de paille ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la réponse du blond et commença l'ascension de l'échelle de corde qui menait au nid de pie en échauffant sa voix.

Le chef 5 étoiles, voire 6 si ça existait, quant à lui, reprit son balai et recommença à laver le bois. Mais le cœur n'y était plus. Ses yeux se reposaient sans cesse sur la vigie où se trouvaient son capitaine et le second du navire. Non, même si l'attitude de Zoro le laissait dubitatif, Luffy était bien trop… Une douloureuse sensation de peur lui noua l'estomac. Quoique Luffy devait bien avoir des désirs aussi… autres que pour la nourriture.

…

Nami, elle, n'avait rien manqué des coups d'œil du cuisiner en direction du nid de pie. L'idée de Brook avait apparemment plutôt bien marché, mais le pauvre blond n'était pas au bout de ses peines !

* * *

Lorsque la navigatrice eut enfin fini son tour d'inspection, elle redescendit sur le pont avant du Sunny. Il sembla à Sanji qu'elle paraissait un peu déroutée, mais elle le cacha rapidement, avant que le blond n'ait pu lui en faire la remarque.

« _ Bon, j'ai l'impression que tout avance mieux que je ne l'espérais. » Dit-elle en le rejoignant.

Brook avait entrepris de nettoyer la tête du lion recouverte d'algues et de lignes grisâtres dues aux différentes tempêtes qu'ils avaient essuyé récemment. Quant à Chopper, il avait presque terminé de balayer les couloirs extérieurs à l'arrière du bateau.

« _ Sanji, tu pourrais aller me chercher Franky pour qu'il monte là-haut et me bouche cette fenêtre, le temps qu'on puisse acheter du verre sur la prochaine île ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la vigie. Ah ! Et si Usopp a fini, fais le monter aussi. »

Le blond s'exécuta, entouré par de petits cœurs roses qui ne disparaîtraient sans doute jamais, au grand dam de la cartographe…

…

Par la trappe située au milieu du pont herbeux, le cuisinier se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle de métal et traversa la salle du Soldier Dock Système pour rejoindre les ateliers des deux bricoleurs de l'équipage. Le blond commença par franchir la barrière de sécurité de celui d'Usopp et trouva le canonnier qui jetait (semblait-il) avec grande difficulté, différents objets farfelus dans un carton.

« _ Yo Usopp, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il, avisant les yeux gonflés de son nakama.

Le canonnier renifla et contempla le vieux bout de métal tordu en spirale qui reposait dans ses mains.

« _ Nami à pété un câble en venant ici. Elle a dit que je gardais trop de choses et qu'elle voulait que je me débarrasse d'au moins les trois quart, selon elle, inutile, ou sinon elle y mettrait elle-même le feu… Mais franchement elle ne se rend pas compte, on aurait encore pu l'utiliser cette ancien tuyau du Merry… comme tire-bouchon, ou pour entortiller le bras de Luffy dans son sommeil… » Murmura le long nez les larmes aux yeux.

Puis, jetant la pièce de métal dans le carton, il se tourna vers le cuistot qui le regardait avec un air blasé.

« _ Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

_ Nami veut que tu rejoignes les autres là-haut si tu as fini pour qu'elle vous donne le reste des tâches à faire. Répondit le maître coq d'un ton neutre.

_ Quand j'aurais fini ? Pff, quand croit-elle que j'aurai fini, il y a encore tellement de choses qui pourrait servir ici et que je…

_ Oui et bien tu iras le lui dire toi-même dans ce cas, je ne prendrais pas de coup pour toi, désolé. » Trancha le blond en s'apprêtant à partir.

Le canonnier pesta encore et sortit à son tour de son atelier.

« _ T'as de la chance toi. Je suis sûr que si un jour elle te frappait trop fort, Zoro viendrait te défendre. Moi, je peux toujours espérer que Luffy intervienne, mais je crois qu'on finirait tous les deux accrochés à une enclume au fond de l'eau… » Ronchonna-t-il en partant.

Il laissa derrière lui un cuisinier pétrifié au milieu du couloir. Qu'est-que le menteur venait de dire là ? Quelque chose comme : ''Je suis sûr que Zoro viendrait te défendre'' ? C'était une antithèse entre ''Zoro'' et ''te défendre'', deux mots opposés réunis dans une même phrase ? Ou peut-être un paradoxe, une idée complètement contraire à l'opinion publique ! Non, non, non c'était une antiphrase, une idée ironique hein ?!***  
**Titubant comme un zombi, le blond traversa le couloir et entra dans l'atelier de Franky.

« _ Yo Brother ! » Lança le cyborg avec un sourire.

Il était loin d'avoir manqué ce qui venait de se passer dans le couloir, et encore moins la tête qu'avait fait son nakama. Il fallait continuer de battre le fer temps qu'il était encore chaud disait toujours Tom...

« _ Franky, Nami veut que tu ailles boucher le trou qu'on fait Luffy et le… Le marimo dans la vigie… Répondit-il mécaniquement en butant sur le nom de l'algue.

_ Okay ça marche ! S'exclama le cyborg en prenant une pose bizarre, à mi-chemin entre un pas de danse de John Travolta et un mouvement de taï-chi… D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, reprit-il avec un air sérieux, je vous ai entendu l'autre jour, toi et Zoro dans la salle de bain des garçons, enfin c'est surtout Zoro qui criait fort ton prénom mais, vous pourriez faire un peu attention quand même. Je sais que ça doit être dur sur un bateau comme le nôtre, mais Chopper aurait pu passer pas là lui aussi... »

_(Tiens on dirait qu'on a perdu Sanji… Vite envoyez- moi l'équipe de réanimation !)_

« _ DE QUOIIIIII !?

_ Bah, ne t'inquiètes pas, continua le charpentier avec un clin d'œil, ça restera entre nous. Essayez juste de faire gaffe la prochaine fois ! » Termina-t-il en s'éloignant.

Alors là, s'en était trop… Le cuisinier ne se souvenait pas avoir rejoint le sabreur à un quelconque moment dans la salle de bain, donc soit ce foutu robot-pervers avait des hallucinations plutôt incroyable ou soit… Le blond déglutit et dut s'appuyer sur contre la paroi de bois pour tenir debout. Les pièces d'un puzzle improbable semblaient se compléter d'elle-même dans sa tête.

La scène d'hier dans la cuisine, les suppositions beaucoup trop probables de Chopper, ses propres sentiments lors des allusions de Brook et les sous-entendu d'Usopp et maintenant Franky qui affirmait même carrément les avoir entendu faire… Faire… Non, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce à quoi le cyborg avait fait référence ! Il avait besoin d'une magnifique fleur pour reprendre le droit chemin !

* * *

Peu avant, Luffy était redescendu de son perchoir, apercevant Nami rentrer dans la cuisine. Une fois en bas, Chopper accourut vers lui et inspecta les différentes coupures sur le corps de son ami. Il avait terminé de mettre des pansements sur les plus graves lorsqu'Usopp émergea des entrailles du navire, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres. Devant les regards interrogateurs de ses compagnons, le long nez leur expliqua par quel ingénieux stratagème il avait réduit leur si incroyable cuisinier au même état que ses légumes !

« _ Usopp ! Le gronda Chopper en jetant un coup d'œil apeuré vers la cuisine.

_ T'inquiètes ! Le rassura le sniper en donnant une petite claque dans le dos de son capitaine. Luffy est au courant.

_ Ah… Répondit simplement le petit médecin, jetant un regard peiné à son capitaine qui semblait de nouveau aussi triste que si on lui annonçait une pénurie de viande sur le bateau.

_ Bah, alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive capitaine ? » Demanda le canonnier en suivant le regard du renne au nez bleu.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille soupira et leur raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Nami était montée inspecter la vigie tout à l'heure.

« _ Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle soit fâchée après moi, du coup je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit en colère parce que moi je l'aimais beaucoup et qu'elle était plus jolie quand elle n'était pas énervée… » Dit-il penaud.

Ses deux amis se jetèrent un regard inquiet et attendirent la suite silencieusement.

« _ Alors là, elle est devenue toute rouge et elle est partie… gémit Luffy en baissant les yeux. Zoro m'a félicité mais je comprends pas pourquoi, si elle est partie, c'est qu'elle n'était pas contente non ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers la cuisine où avait disparu la jeune fille.

La fin de l'histoire rassura les deux amis et Usopp envoya une nouvelle tape (plus forte cette fois) dans le dos de son capitaine.

« _ Mais non espèce d'idiot ! Si elle avait été en colère elle t'aurait frappé ! Elle était tout simplement gênée. Donc, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce que tu lui as dit l'a touchée ! » S'exclama-t-il, heureux pour son ami.

Les yeux d'enfant de Luffy s'éclairent et il retrouva son grand sourire qui lui allait si bien.

Franky arriva quelques minutes après et Nami sortit alors de la cuisine à son tour pour les rejoindre.

« _ Bon, les gars, maintenant vous vous occupez de votre chambre ! Franky, tu n'auras qu'à les rejoindre plus tard, quand tu auras fini dans la vigie. Quelqu'un sait où est Sanji ? Lança-t-elle rapidement, en évitant de croiser le regard de son capitaine.

_ Je crois qu'il est allé voir Robin. Sourit malicieusement le cyborg.

_ Ok c'est super, reprit Nami, Chopper tu peux aller chercher les seaux et les balais s'il te plait et nous aider à nettoyer la bibliothèque ? Je vais chercher Robin, dis à Zoro de descendre nous rejoindre, Franky. »

Puis elle tourna les talons et partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée en direction de l'aquarium.

* * *

Mais revenons si vous le voulez bien quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sanji était vraiment sur le point de penser à l'irréparable, à savoir… Non, non, non il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense !

Passant par l'intérieur du bateau, le blond rejoignit rapidement la pièce sous la cuisine dont le carrelage brillait de propreté. Robin était là, assise sur la banquette, adossé à l'aquarium, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Elle semblait plongée dans sa lecture, mais deux de ses mains astiquaient encore la petite planche de bois circulaire accroché au mât qui servait de table à la pièce. Une autre multitude de main s'activaient à ranger les placards du bar, incrustés eux aussi dans le bois du mat, sous la table.

« _ Robin-chan, commença le blond en s'approchant de l'archéologue.

_ Qu'y a-t-il cook-san ? Tu as un problème avec Ken-san ? » Demanda doucement Robin en levant les yeux de son livre.

Sanji lui en resta une nouvelle fois stupéfait.

« _ Ro-Robin-chan… Pourquoi cette question, est-ce que par hasard tu saurais quelque chose ?

_ Et bien je crois savoir que Ken-san n'est pas très doué pour montrer ses sentiments mais qu'il fait quand même beaucoup de choses en ce moment pour essayer de capter ton attention. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Répondit-elle un éclair malicieux dans ses pupilles bleus clair.

_ Je… »

Le cuisinier ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas nier tout en bloc devant ce visage si sûr de lui. Bien sûr qu'il les avait remarqués… ces regards trainants, ces paroles inutiles, ces gestes superflus… Zoro n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser des choses comme ça au hasard. Mais son cerveau n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que Zoro pourrait…  
Que la raison était toute autre, que l'attitude d'un rival qui voit son adversaire le rattraper. Cette seconde hypothèse était beaucoup plus présomptueuse mais lui était apparu comme beaucoup plus probable. Et pourtant, maintenant elle lui semblait bien stupide. Comme une bonne idée peut vous apparaître comme la pire du siècle une fois que vous avez découvert tous les mauvais coups qu'elle pourrait entrainer…

« _ Je crois que le plus simple, est que vous ayez tous les deux une petite discussion non ? »

La réplique de l'archéologue ne désirait pas de réponse et, lorsque Nami fit interruption dans la pièce un silence, gêné pour le blond et satisfait pour la femme brune, planait au-dessus d'eux.

« _ Ah ! Sanji, tu es là. Dit la rousse avec un sourire complice à sa nakama qui replongeait tranquillement dans son livre ''Amour avec deux « H ». HxH''******. J'ai besoin de toi pour nettoyer la salle de bain du Sunny, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

_ Euh… oui. J'y vais… » Souffla le cuisinier toujours incapable d'accepter ce qu'on venait de lui confirmer d'une manière trop brutale pour ses pauvres neurones.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la poupe du bateau.

« _ Quelque chose ne va pas navigatrice-san ? Demanda innocemment Robin sans quitter la page qu'elle était en train de lire des yeux. On dirait que quelqu'un t'as dit quelque chose d'étonnant. »

Nami lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé, certaine que sa nakama l'avait espionnée. Ou plutôt laissait négligemment trainer une paire d'yeux et d'oreilles dans toutes les pièces du Thousand Sunny…

« _ Puisque tu es déjà au courant, tu pourrais peut-être me dire ce qui lui est passé par la tête non ? Demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la banquette à ses côté.

_ La vraie question serait plutôt de savoir pourquoi cette simple phrase t'a autant bouleversée tu ne crois pas ? »

La rousse soupira et appuya sa tête dans ses mains.

« _ Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que… C'était la première fois que je l'entendais me dire un truc comme ça, en étant sérieux.

_ Seulement ça ? » Demanda Robin avec un petit sourire, tout en tournant une page de son livre.

Nami releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire crispé.

« _ Robin ! Si tu sais quelque chose, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-le moi franchement ! »

L'archéologue releva la tête et fixa ces yeux sur la porte. Moins d'une minute après une tête verte à l'air moqueur pénétrait dans la pièce.

« _ Alors la sorcière, ça va mieux, on est plus toute gênée ? » Dit-il avec un sourire des plus irritants.

Sourire qui ne fit pas long feu, le poing de la dite ''sorcière'' avait eu tôt fait de tout éteindre.

« _ Ferme-là l'endetté et va donc me récurer la salle de bain pour la peine ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

Le visage de la rousse n'avait rien de rassurant, mais il n'avait pas le choix de toute manière, alors le sabreur se contenta d'obéir.

« _ Ne reviens surtout pas avant que tout soit propre… Et amuse-toi bien ! » Lui lança la jeune fille avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

Chopper ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour, les ustensiles de ménage dans les bras et Nami s'apprêtait à le suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque lorsque Robin prit la parole.

« _ Navigatrice-san, je te rappelle que la bibliothèque est juste en dessous de la salle de bain. » Dit-elle avec son éternel sourire.

Son amie pesta et Chopper (bien qu'il n'en montra rien) comprit très vite la situation.

« _ Euh Chopper, tu n'as qu'à aller aider les garçons dans votre chambre, on s'occupera de la bibliothèque plus tard. » Dit-elle.

Le petit médecin obéit sans protester, laissant de nouveau les deux jeunes femmes seules.

« _ Bien et si on reprenait cette conversation Robin. » Commença Nami en jetant un regard qui attendait une réponse clair nette et précise à sa question.

L'archéologue de contenta de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux de son livre et de lui renvoyer un sourire énigmatique.

* * *

Sanji était debout au milieu de la salle de bain. La 'douce' réalité avait fini par le rattraper, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Plus il y pensait plus il ne savait comment réagir. Il se l'était déjà avoué, Zoro était beau et une personne attirante, certes, mais jusque-là, ces atouts n'avait fait que le rendre jaloux de son succès auprès de la gente féminine, rien d'autre... Et pourtant tout à l'heure les propos de Brook l'avait blessé d'une manière bien différente, ça n'avait pas été de la jalousie.  
Mais il ne voulait toujours pas avouer qu'une telle chose soit possible.  
Non, une telle chose était impossible. Dans les deux sens d'ailleurs, Zoro ne pouvait pas non plus être…

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrir brutalement et le fit sursauter. Deux yeux étonné et d'un vert envoûtant se posèrent sur lui.

_Oui c'était impossible que Zoro soit tombé amoureux de lui, car si c'était le cas… Alors lui aussi avait complètement quitté le droit chemin._

* * *

*** Les figures de style ça vous rappelle des souvenirs xD ?  
** Avouez qu'il a l'air super intéressant le livre que je fais lire à Robin :p !**

Mouahahahah et je vous lâche là ! Mon dieu que je suis démoniaque ^^ ! Bon je vais pas vous faire un dessin de ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre hein :p, j'espère juste le terminer rapidement et le poster avant d'avoir été inondée de menace de mort xD

Désolée si vous avez trouvé ce texte un peu pauvre en rebondissement et long pour pas grand-chose (xD je parle plus français…) mais comme d'habitude, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour que les sentiments des perso évolue de façon réaliste avant qu'il ne passe à des étapes plus charnelle… :)

Je vous adore tous mes petits lecteurs chéris, alors surtout n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me faire part de votre mécontentement ;D !

Bye bye !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! …

*S'aplatit prompteusement _(non cet adjectif n'existe pas xD)_ sur le sol et vous inonde d'excuses*  
Pardon… Je sais j'ai mis énormément de temps à publier cette fois. Enfin bon voici enfin le dernier chapitre de La Cerise sur le Zoro ^^ avec en prime le petit épilogue que je poste à la suite !

Bref et oui vous allez l'avoir votre lemon, tout dégoulinant de savon, cette fois c'est sûr ;) !

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Saemoon : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ et je suis désolée de nouveau… J'ai encore trop tardé à mettre la suite de cette fic mais j'espère que ton vœu se réalisera et que je réussirai à te faire avoir une hémorragie nasale une seconde fois xp !

Disclamer : En fait Chopper, le renne au nez bleu c'est un peu comme Rudolf, le renne au nez rouge… Moi je dis plagiat hein Tempy-san :D, et maintenant Oda tu es obligé de nous donner Zoro et Sanji si tu veux qu'on garde le silence ! (/SBAFFF/). Bouh… Pardon… Evidemment tous les personnages vous appartiennent mon maître et je garderai le silence sur cette histoire de renne jusque dans ma tombe :'(… (après par contre je garantis rien :p)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : « Et n'oubliez pas de nettoyer la salle de bain ! »**

Il ne savait pas du tout ce que cette sale sorcière manigançait, ni ce qu'elle espérait réaliser en le mettant dans une situation aussi délicate, mais le vert s'était juré de se venger.  
D'après ce que lui avait dit Luffy (qui n'était d'ailleurs, apparemment pas censé être au courant non plus…), tout l'équipage s'était relayé pour glisser des sous-entendus salaces à son blond au cours de la journée et tester ses réactions. Sauf que vu la tête qu'il tirait à présent, tout ce que cette bande d'imbéciles avait réussi à faire, c'était à le dégoûter tellement que l'escrimeur était certain que Sanji ferait, à partir de maintenant, tout pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui. Et ce pour, au moins, les trente prochaines années.

_« Bravo, merci les gars ! »_

Le visage complètement horrifié du cuistot lui donnait l'impression d'être transpercé par une épée de glace et il sentait de nouveau son estomac se nouer douloureusement. Et merde ! Comment pouvait-il se laisser atteindre aussi facilement par un mec aux sourcils même pas capable de prendre une forme normale !?

Maintenant c'était sûr, il allait tous les tuer dès qu'il sortirait d'ici, et Nami serait la première à rendre visite aux poissons !

« _ Ma-Marimo… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La douce voix du maître coq le sortit de ses pensées criminelles. C'est qu'il l'avait presque oublié celui-là _(j'ai bien dit « presque » hein)_ ! En effet, le blond semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa mobilité car à présent, il était complètement tourné vers le sabreur. Mais l'inquiétude et cette sorte de peur que ce dernier lisait dans ses yeux n'avait toujours pas disparue. S'en était presque insupportable.

Quitte à devoir être ridicule, autant être direct, et tant pis si ça finissait d'anéantir la maigre chance que le vert avait eu de voir un jour ses sentiments partagés…

« _ Arrête de me regarder comme ça baka-cook, je ne sais pas ce que cette bande d'idiots t'a raconté comme connerie mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien de tout ça ne se produira. Nami m'a juste envoyé nettoyer cette putain de salle de bain en sachant pertinemment que je t'y trouverai et qu'avec toutes les idioties qu'on t'a mis dans la tête tu aurais ce genre de réaction. »

Sanji était perdu là et, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, déçu des derniers mots du bretteur… _Hein ?! Comment ça « déçu » ? Mais il n'avait pas à être déçu ! Enfin…_

« _ Des conneries ? Tu veux dire que tu… Commença-t-il, incertain.

_ Te fous pas de ma gueule, tire-bouchon ambulant ! Y a des gens très différents dans le monde et tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne l'as pas remarqué. Alors t'es propos insultants tu peux te les garder, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu me trouve déguelasse ! Gronda le second des chapeaux de paille, la rage se lisant dans ses beaux yeux émeraude.

_ Et pourquoi je te trouverais déguelasse ?! Bien sûr qu'on est tous différents ! Je ne vois pas en quoi… Attends une petite seconde. Tu m'as traité de « tire-bouchon ambulant » là ? ESPECE DE SALE PETIT POIS PÉRIMÉ ! Si t'as un problème avec mes sourcils, dis le tout de suite ! S'énerva à son tour le cuisinier en réagissant à l'insulte.

_ BIEN SUR QUE J'AI UN PROBLEME AVEC TES SOURCILS ! ILS SONTAUSSI TORDU QUE TOI, TÊTE DE CITRON ! Ne fais pas ton innocent avec moi, je sais très bien que Nami t'as dit que j'étais attiré par les hommes et que ça doit complètement t'horrifier ! Mais oublie veux-tu, je n'ai pas l'intention de te violer !»

La dispute prenait peu à peu des proportions démesurées, et aucun des deux ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qu'ils disaient tant, leur paroles respectives, se couvraient les unes les autres dans un vacarme terrible.

« _ TORDU ?! ET ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT TE FAIRE QU'ILS SOIENT TORDUS ?! REGARDE-TOI DANS UN MIROIR AVANT DE PARLER CACTUS TONDU ! Quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que Nami-chérie à avoir la dedans ! Comment je pourrais être horrifié de moi-même, et puis si je suis consentant ce n'est pas un viol !

_ POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS SALE CUISTOT DU DIMANCHE ! NE PARLE PAS DE MES CHEVEUX COMME S'IL ÉTAIT MOINS BIEN QUE LES TIENS POUSSIN PERVERS ! Bien sûr qu'elle y a avoir ! C'est elle qui à tout manigancer ! Arrête d'avoir peur je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de… ! Attends qu'est-ce que tu…

_ CUISTOT DU DIMANCHE ?!

_ Non attends, tu…

_ MAIS JE VAIS TE TUER ! LAISSE MA CUISINE EN DEHORS DE ÇA !

_ Cook…

_ ET PUIS COMMENT T'OSE ME COMPARER À UN POUSSIN ?! TU TROUVES QUE J'AI L'AIR D'UN PETIT OISEAU FAIBLE ET FRAGILE ?!

_ Bah là…

_ PUTAIN DE SABREUR À LA CON ! SI JE TE DIS QUE JE T'AIME C'EST QUE JE T'AIME ! MERDE À LA FIN ! »

Une bonne centaine d'anges eut le temps de passer et cela devrait vous suffire pour vous imaginer le silence de mort qui régnait à présent dans cette salle de bain… Sur ce navire... Sur l'océan environnant... Jusqu'au la limite du monde de One Pièce... Dans les galaxies proches et éloignées…  
Mais bref, vous avez compris.  
Enfin, si vous pensez que le plus surpris par cette subite déclaration fut notre cher marimo et bien vous vous trompez. Sanji avait l'impression que chacun de ses os s'entrechoquaient tellement ils tremblaient. Non c'était impossible qu'il ait dit un truc pareil.

.

Si ?

.

.  
Apparemment si.

_QUEL ÉTAIT L'IDIOT QUI AVAIT CONSTRUIT CE BATEAU DÉJÀ !?_  
Franky.  
_ET POURQUOI N'AVAIT IL PAS PRÉVU UNE ISSUE DE SECOURS DANS CETTE FOUTUE SALLE DE BAIN !?_  
Mystère et boule de gomme.

En conséquence, peu importe à quel point Sanji aurait voulu s'enfuir de cette pièce, la seule porte menant à l'extérieur était bloquée par le sabreur et le blond était sérieusement en train d'envisager de sauter à la mer par une des fenêtres.

« _ Tu… Tu es sérieux ? »

L'étincelle qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard émeraude qui le fixait lui mit le feu aux joues. C'est vrai qu'il était beau ce putain de marimo. La conversation des deux filles du marché lui revint en tête, et maintenant qu'il le regardait bien en face, il était obligé d'admettre que sa couleur de cheveux lui allait _terriblement_ bien. Alors, c'était ça le truc qui lui chatouillait le ventre à chaque fois qu'il voyait le sabreur et sur lequel il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre un nom ?  
Il baissa la tête, gêné, les yeux fixés sur le carrelage. Mais il n'était pas un lâche et il ne voulait surtout pas que cet abruti le voit comme ça…

« _ Tu peux te moquer, je sais même pas comment c'est possible… Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je peux plus le nier, et que je ne suis pas un lâche. Alors vas-y, rigole, mais au moins moi, je l'ai dit. »

Un léger rictus se dessina sur le visage du bretteur et celui-ci s'approcha pour relever le menton de son cuistot de sa grande main basanée.

« _ Tu sous-entends que ce n'est pas mon cas ? Demanda-t-il en le repoussant contre un mur.

_ Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir entendu dire. » Se contenta de répondre le blond, sans résister.

Le vert sourit, un vrai cette fois, et rapprocha ses lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

« _ Et pourtant je te l'ai dit, plein de fois... »

Leurs nez se touchaient et le blond pouvait sentir le souffle le chaud du vert à chaque inspiration.

« _ … quand tu dormais. »

Sanji n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux quand deux lèvres sucrées s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le marimo pourrait avoir ce goût-là, mais en même temps, il s'en fichait éperdument tant il était déjà complétement enivré par le baiser du vert. Il ne se battit même pas pour la dominance, laissant sa langue devenir esclave de sa consœur et entamer un ballet fougueux avec celle-ci. La petite déclaration masquée du bretteur avait de nouveau réussi à le faire rougir et il se sentait gêné de s'être fait observé ainsi pendant son sommeil, alors qu'il était encore totalement inconscient de ses sentiments.

Et que dire de ceux-là ? Était-ce vraiment si différent des petits coups de cœur qu'il avait déjà vécu ? Il ne pouvait en être sûr. Mais son cœur cognait à lui en faire mal dans sa poitrine et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la passion que son marimo mettait dans ce simple baiser était en train de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

Alors, c'était ça d'aimer quelqu'un à tel point qu'on ne pouvait plus se retenir lorsqu'on voyait enfin ses sentiments partagés ? D'un côté ça lui faisait chaud au cœur… Comme quoi lui aussi pouvait susciter ce genre de réaction ! Mais pourtant quelque part cet ardent désir l'inquiétait aussi. Et si jamais Zoro ne réussissait pas à se contenir? Il n'était pas sûr de ce que risquait d'être la suite s'il n'arrêtait les gestes du sabreur maintenant…

Doucement, il sentit une des grandes mains du vert écarter les pants de sa chemise et la caresse de ses doigts le long de ses abdos le fit frissonner. Le sabreur avait maintenant délaissé la bouche de son amant pour s'attaquer à son cou avec passion, laissant ici et là des marques rouges qui faisaient gémir le blond.

« _ Zo-Zoro... Attends, je… je ne suis pas sûr de… »

Le vert se redressa avec un soupir, et fixa son regard fiévreux dans le sien.

« _ Si tu ne veux pas, dis le tout de suite. Parce qu'après, je ne serais plus en mesure de me retenir. » Souffla-t-il, les yeux déjà brûlant de désir.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il était incapable, ou plutôt toute sa chair toute entière semblait refuser qu'il s'arrête maintenant. Il ne savait pas encore pour son cœur mais jamais son corps n'avait été aussi attiré par une autre personne. Jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un à ce point...

Le sabreur n'insista pas plus et, prenant l'absence de réponse de son futur amant pour un oui, il reprit ses caresses.

.

Sanji était complètement perdu dans ce tourbillon de sensations. Il n'était même pas certain du sens des mots qu'il prononçait à présent. Jamais un désir si puissant ne lui avait brûlé les entrailles de cette façon et à tel point qu'il se sentait presque au bord de l'inconscience. Jamais une femme ne l'avait touché ainsi à cet endroit et, à présent, il doutait même que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse lui faire ressentir pareil plaisir.

Lorsqu'il se libéra de la bouche experte, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Les forces lui manquaient et il était obligé de s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Pendant ce cours laps de temps, Zoro n'était pas resté inactif. L'eau chaude remplissait déjà peu à peu la grande baignoire du Sunny, lorsque le vert l'y tira doucement sans qu'il ne pense même à protester. Le marimo avait bien évidemment envoyé tous ses habits valser avant de rentrer le rejoindre, et le blond eu soudain de nouveau très chaud en apercevant le corps d'Adonis vivant de son amant dans sa totalité.  
Mon dieu ce que sa fierté masculine en était jalouse !  
Cette peau foncée par le soleil qui faisait tellement ressortir ses yeux vert-doré et sous laquelle il pouvait deviner chacun de ses muscles… S'en était trop.

Sans plus se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, le blond se jeta à son tour sur ce corps si parfait et en emprisonna les lèvres. Ce baiser enflammé fit sourire le sabreur qui y répondit sans hésiter. L'expression sur le visage de son amant, quand celui avait découvert son corps, lui avait confirmé que la vue lui plaisait et cela avait bien flatté son ego. Cependant, il n'était non plus en reste. Cette peau laiteuse, presque transparente par endroit, le grisait par sa douceur et sa fermeté à la fois. On pouvait facilement si tromper, en voyant ce corps fin éternellement ancré dans son costard, mais le blond était musclé, bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Des muscles fins, certes, mais puissants au possible.  
_Surtout au niveau des jambes… _Sourit le bretteur en remontant une de ses mains le long de la cuisse gauche du cuisinier. La caresse eut pour effet d'exciter encore plus son nakama et Zoro profita de ce moment de distraction pour inverser leurs positions.

« _ Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire aujourd'hui… Murmura-t-il à son oreille. J'ai trop attendu pour ça. »

L'eau continuait de couler et le vert s'empara d'un flacon de gel douche (goût cerise évidemment xD) avant qu'elle ne soit trop haute pour gêner leur future activité…

« _ Détends-toi, ça ne devrait pas faire trop mal. » Prévint néanmoins le sabreur, introduisant un doigt lubrifié dans l'intimité du blond.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de son dominant.

« _ Ah ! Zoro… C 'est vraiment pas agréable ! »

Un baiser fougueux étouffa le second gémissement qu'émit le cuisinier lorsque le vert rajouta un deuxième doigt. Puis, il commença des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de lui.

Les sensations étaient loin d'être agréables, et une douleur horrible semblait lui brûler le bas du dos, alors que le vert continuait de le préparer et ajoutait un troisième doigt.

« _ Ahhh ! Zoro, attends, ne… AH ! »

Le vert eut un sourire triomphant en sentant le corps sous lui se cambrer brusquement et les yeux de son uke se voiler de plaisir.

« _ Trouvé. Dit-il en retirant ses doigts sous les grognements du maître coq.

_ Hey je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? J'ai pas enduré tout ça pour que tu t'arrêtes mainten… OUAAHH ! SALE ENFOIRÉ ! » Hurla celui-ci alors que le vert venait de le prendre d'un coup.

_ Désolé… Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, arrête d'avoir l'air aussi sexy ou je ne vais jamais pouvoir me retenir de te violer sauvagement ! »

Le cuisinier continua d'inonder le sabreur d'insultes plus recherchées les unes que les autres tandis qu'il avait l'impression que tout son corps se déchirait en deux. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la chair de son seme, créant de fines lignes de sang alors que le vert commençait de lent va-et-vient en continuant ses caresses pour tenter de le détendre. Puis, progressivement, la douleur se mua de nouveau en plaisir, et le blond ne put retenir un cri quand le vert toucha un point qui lui fit voir des étoiles.

« _ Ahhh, Zoro...là ! Juste là ! Encore ! »

Trop heureux d'obéir, le vert accéléra ses coups de rein et prit une nouvelle fois en main son membre dur, doublant le plaisir de son amant. Amant qui se sentit alors perdre pied et ne put bientôt plus retenir ses hurlements de plaisir qui, bien heureusement, ne quittèrent pas la pièce.

Allez savoir pourquoi Franky avait insonorisé la pièce…

Sanji se sentait complètement enivré par ce plaisir infini qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Tout le grisait les muscles puissants de Zoro collés à son corps brûlant, son odeur qui étourdissait ses sens et sa voix qu'il ne semblait plus pouvoir retenir non plus, qui résonnait à son oreille… Tout en lui n'était plus qu'allégresse, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien alors que Zoro accélérait encore la cadence, posant les jambes du blond sur ses épaules. L'eau leur arrivait maintenant à mi-cuisse, et le parfum sucré du gel douche que le vert avait utilisé en guise de lubrifiant, se diffusait à présent dans toute la pièce.

Sentant la jouissance arriver, le cuisinier crocheta le cou de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément, alors qu'un dernier coup de rein particulièrement bien placé le fit atteindre le point de non-retour.  
Il se libéra dans la main du sabreur alors que celui-ci, sentant l'espace autour de son membre se resserrer, vint à son tour.

Lorsque le manieur de sabres se retira, l'eau leur léchait déjà le haut du ventre. Apercevant le visage rougi de plaisir du blond, il ressentit soudain un brusque élan de passion et ne put s'empêcher de replonger sur ses lèvres, tant désirées…

* * *

Plus tôt, lorsque Chopper revint de l'aquarium dans le dortoir des garçons sur ordre de Nami, il se retrouva face à une scène qui aurait sans doute fort déplu à la navigatrice. Tous les autres membres de l'équipage, à savoir Luffy, Usopp, Franky et Brook étaient dans une discussion apparemment très animée, tandis que les balais délaissés traînaient à côté sur un tas de vêtements sales.

« _ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda le petit médecin. Vous savez que si Nami vous trouve comme ça, elle risque vraiment de tous nous transformer en morceau de viande carbonisées. »

Usopp eut une sorte de convulsion à cette image et s'évanouit le temps d'un Yohoho nerveux de Brook.

« _ Chopper-san ! Ne rentrez pas si brusquement j'ai cru que mon cœur allait me lâcher ! Même si techniquement, je n'ai plus de cœur YOHOHOH !

_ Ah hairy-brother, tu tombes bien ! Intervint Franky avec un grand sourire. On était justement en train de donner des conseils au capitaine pour qu'il harponne notre navigatrice avant ce soir !

_ Hein ? Mais je ne veux pas la harponner moi ! Ça doit faire super mal et en plus après elle va encore me frapper… » Dit soudain le fameux capitaine en chouinant.

Usopp poussa un profond sourire en sortant du coma et envoya son poing sur le haut de la caboche, vide, de son ami.

« _ C'est une façon de parler idiot ! Mais oublie ça tu veux, et concentre-toi plutôt sur ce que je t'ai expliqué. Nami est une femme intelligente et toi un pauvre abruti…

_ Mais euhh t'es méchant… continua de pleurer le pauvre brun.

_ Ne m'interromps pas ! Donc, je disais donc que si tu veux la séduire, il faut absolument que tu paraisses sérieux et mature. Un peu comme moi. Sinon elle t'enverra boulet direct ! S'exclama le long nez avec un pose théâtrale.

_ Au contraire ! Intervint, une nouvelle fois, le cyborg. Il faut qu'il ait l'air cool et une coiffure qui détonne pour que Nee-san tombe dans ses bras !

_ Yohoho, Franky-san je ne suis pas sûr que cette technique ait plus de chance de fonctionner ! Reprit le squelette, tentant de froncer ses sourcils inexistants. Il faut que Luffy-san prenne un air raffiné et séducteur, comme ça Nami-san ne risquera pas de voir sa déclaration comme une blague.

_ Séducteur ? Le coupa Usopp blasé. Et comment veux-tu arriver à ce miracle ? Tu comptes lui donner des cours ?

_ Yohoho, vous savez Usopp-san, de mon vivant j'étais un vrai bourreau des cœurs YOHOHO !

_ N'importe quoi ! Tout ça est bien trop démodé ! Les filles de maintenant aiment les mecs cool et qui ont la classe ! S'exclama le charpentier agitant ses énormes bras dans le vide comme pour chasser toutes ses idées stupides. Les bad-boy ça, ça fait fondre leur cœur ! Croyez-en mon expérience !

_ Pff, dans le genre démodé, t'es pas mal non plus. On a qu'à l'habiller d'un costard noir, un cigare aux lèvres et les cheveux gominés comme un parrain de la mafia tant qu'on y est ! _[NDC : Reborn, ce n'est pas une insulte, je t'assure ! Omya : ah, en fait j'ai jamais regardé Reborn ^^ le bébé avec un flingue m'a fait trop flipper dans le premier épisode…]_ Dit Usopp exaspéré du mauvais goût de ses nakamas. Autant ressortir l'afro, grâce auquel on a vaincu Foxy…

_ Ah non certainement pas ! Intervint le squelette cette fois en colère. Je suis le seul ici à avoir le droit de porter L'Afro (oui, oui il y met des majuscules…). En revanche si vous voulez je veux bien lui faire des dreadlocks, ça pourrait lui donner un petit côté sauvage…

_ C'est quoi des drédeloques ? Ça se mange ? Demanda timidement Luffy qui commençait à avoir faim.

_ Ou bien l'air d'un parfait pouilleux… Soupira le canonnier en ressortant son air blasé.

_ Tu tombes vraiment bas là bones-brother… » Ajouta Franky en secouant la tête.

Les trois compagnons continuèrent de débattre, sous les yeux harassés du petit médecin. La stupidité de certains humains était parfois vraiment affligeante…

« _ Sinon, il pourrait aussi bien rester lui-même. » Intervint-il placidement.

Sa prise de parole eut l'effet d'une bombe. Tous se retournèrent vers lui avec de grands yeux ahuris.

« _ Attend Chopper, tu voudrais laisser _ça_ faire une déclaration à notre navigatrice ? Demanda Usopp en désignant du doigt leur capitaine qui se curait le nez à la recherche de quelque chose à manger sur le plancher.

_ Je crois qu'on y perdrait notre capitaine… souffla le cyborg en tremblant.

_ Yohoho… ça pourrait très bien finir en bain de sang…

_ Et pourquoi pas ? » Répondit la peluche sans prêter attention aux paroles des deux plus vieux.

Puis traversant la pièce, le renne au nez bleu _(PLAGIATTT ! /SBAFF/) _s'empara de la main de son capitaine et le traina à sa suite dehors.

« _ Je vais m'occuper de son cas. Quant à vous, vous devriez vraiment ranger cette pièce sinon Nami va réellement commettre un meurtre aujourd'hui ! »

* * *

Après avoir satisfait ses désirs si longtemps inavoués, le premier sabreur de l'équipage pensait avoir bien mérité une petite sieste. C'est ainsi qu'il flottait, depuis quelques minutes dans ce doux espacement entre le rêve et le sommeil. L'eau était encore chaude et l'épaule du cuisinier se révélait être un excellent oreiller alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Pourtant la voix qui le tira de cet état léthargique et fit sursauter son partenaire semblait y avoir trouvé une très bonne raison…

« _ ZOOORO, SAAANJI ! J'ESPERE QUE LA SALLE DE BAIN EST NICKEL CAR DANS TROIS MINUTES JE MONTE INSPECTER ! » Cria la navigatrice depuis la bibliothèque, située juste en dessous de la pièce ou nos deux amoureux faisait trempette…

« _ Et merde… » grogna Zoro, alors que le cuisinier était déjà ressorti de l'eau et avait entrepris de se rhabiller en quatrième vitesse.

Attrapant une serpillère, le blond essaya tant bien que mal d'effacer toute trace de leur précédente activité avant l'arrivée de la navigatrice.  
Mais bien évidemment, ça ne manqua pas et la rousse commis effectivement un meurtre durant cette journée, lorsqu'elle trouva l'escrimeur toujours dans l'eau de son bain qui la regardait d'un air profondément ennuyer et un maître-coq rouge de honte qui se roulait à ses pieds, prétextant un énorme malentendu…

* * *

Piouff… 13 pages… ça fait quand même un peu long nan ?

Bref je trouve que j'ai écrit un lemon un peu différent de d'habitude non ? Je n'ai pas décrit les préliminaires et j'ai l'impression de m'être plus attardé sur les sentiments des persos que sur le ''visuel''… enfin bref dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ça m'intéresse et puis ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer :) !

Voilà, voilà je vous poste le petit épilogue direct et on se retrouve là bas ^^ !


	8. Épilogue

Hey, hey, hey et voici l'épilogue qui est aussi la fin de « La Cerise sur le Zoro » :)

J'aurais vraiment passé de très bons moments à écrire cette histoire, et je suis encore désolée d'avoir été si longue à publier ^^'.

Bref, cet épilogue est donc un spécial thanks à Capitaine-Pep's qui m'en a donné l'idée suite à sa review sur le second chapitre de cette histoire ;).J'espère que ça vous plaira, car à la fin de ce petit texte (petit ?) nous auront droit au PDV de Franky, Brook, Usopp et chopper + un invité mystère xD !

Ps : Pep's, j'ai rajouté Brook et l'invité mystère ^^ tu m'en veux pas ? Les pauvres, ils ont aussi droit à leur part de citron xp !

Mais avant ça retrouvons nos protagonistes principaux vous voulez bien ?

Paring : ZoSan / LuNa  
Disclamer : One Piece appartient toujours à Oda-sama :)

**Bref et merci beaucoup à 5mondes-1passion pour toutes ses reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ^^ je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette histoire t'ai plue !**

* * *

**Épilogue :**

P.D.V. Sanji :

Si on m'avait dit un jour que toute cette histoire se terminerait comme ça, je n'y aurais sans doute pas cru. Moi qui avait espéré pouvoir cacher notre nouvelle relation avec le marimo au moins quelques temps, c'était râpé… Si cet imbécile avait au moins pris la peine de s'habiller l'autre jour, avant que Nami-chérie n'arrive, son pauvre petit cœur aurait été épargné… Ce type n'est vraiment qu'un insensible en fin de compte… Comment j'ai fait déjà pour en tomber amoureux ?

Pourtant, quand je suis retourné la voir après, elle semblait aller bien et m'a même félicité. Je m'en suis tout de fois assuré auprès de ma douce Robin, mais d'après elle ce n'était pas feint. Ça me rassure, je ne me serais jamais pardonner de lui avoir fait du mal…

…  
Et dire que c'est cet idiot de Luffy qui en est la cause. Qui aurait cru que ma si délicieuse Nami aurait pu s'amouracher d'un cas pareil ? Quel chanceux celui-là…  
…

Quant à cette imbécile d'algue… On pourrait dire que rien n'a changé. Toujours les mêmes disputes, les mêmes insultes, les perpétuelles bagarres et les vols de bouteilles. Oui, j'ai cru que cela aurait pu changer. Je suis trop romantique dites-vous ? Sûrement…

Pourtant plein de petites choses viennent aussi pimenter mon quotidien, à présent que cette tête de mousse utilise chaque occasion pour me voler un baiser ou me déshabiller… J'ai quand même du mal à dire que je lui en veux pour ça, et il doit parfaitement savoir que je ne proteste que pour la forme…

Merde ! Non mais c'est quoi cette attitude de femme soumise ?! C'est décider, demain c'est moi qui te coince dans la réserve bretteur photosynthétique !

* * *

P.D.V. Zoro :

Au final, il va peut-être falloir que je remercie cette sorcière pour ce qu'elle a fait… Enfin elle aurait quand même pu nous laisser un peu plus longtemps l'autre jour ! Pff, je suis sûre que Robin s'est rincée l'œil en plus vu la tête qu'elle tirait à table le soir. Vraiment trop bizarre cette femme, elle ferait mieux de s'intéresser à Franky… Ce mec sait vraiment pas cacher ses sentiments.

Enfin maintenant que Luffy a enfin trouvé le courage (ou la folie ?) d'avouer ses sentiments à l'autre tarée, elle va peut-être se calmer ?  
Ouais, _bizarrement _j'ai du mal à y croire…

Mais bon ce sont leurs affaires, embêter le cuistot à longueur de journée est bien plus intéressant. La tête qu'il a fait en apprenant que sa Nami-chérie sortait à présent avec notre capitaine était impayable ! Il était tellement choqué que j'ai pu profiter de son corps toute la nuit sans qu'il ne dise rien !

Tiens d'ailleurs le voilà qui arrive… Il a l'air plutôt déterminé aujourd'hui.

Non loin le très stressant rire de Robin me fit soudain tressaillir. Cette femme en savait toujours trop… Un jour, je te percerai à jour. Le grand Roronoa Zoro te percera à jour…

* * *

P.D.V. Nami :

_Ah… nan mais quels exhibitionnistes ceux-là je vous jure !_ Pensai-je, en apercevant Zoro se faire entraîner par une furie blonde dans la réserve du Sunny et la porte de cette dernière se fermer à clef. À coup sûr, vu le rire de Robin qui bronzait à mes côté, ces deux-là n'allaient certainement pas jouer aux échecs…

Mais ça ne m'ennuyait plus, enfin disons simplement que mon cœur semblait enfin avoir réussi à tourner la page. Bon, la déclaration de mon capitaine y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Ça m'avait quand même surprise qu'il me le dise comme ça… En restant si naturel, ça avait sonné… Vraiment vrai. Comme quoi il n'était peut-être pas aussi idiot qu'il veut bien le montrer.  
Et puis après tout il était le futur seigneur de pirates, donc un des futurs hommes les plus riches du monde et ça, ce n'était pas négligeable.

Je me suis alors rendue compte qu'il me restait beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur lui. Il est peut-être bien plus mature et attentionné qu'on ne le croit… Plusieurs fois où je croyais mener la danse, il m'a surprise en prenant les devants et, en tant que femme, j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir… C'était même plutôt agréable de savoir que je pouvais aussi lui faire confiance dans ce domaine-là. Et puis après tout, son côté goinfre et enfantin faisait aussi parti de son charme. Il était comme ça, et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre alors que je pouvais me vanter à présent d'être la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

_Plus que la viande même et ça c'était une vrai victoire_ ! Pensai-je en apercevant l'homme de mon cœur se détourner de son gouter pour me faire son fameux sourire, les lèvres encore pleines de sauce.  
Oui enfin, quand il sortira, je demanderai quand même à Sanji de lui inculquer quelques bonnes manières…

* * *

Salle de bain du Sunny, trois jours après les faits du chapitre précédant :

Ce qui était bien avec la baignoire du Thousand Sunny, c'est qu'elle était vraiment pensée pour accueillir plus d'une personne. Ce qui peut être très utile lorsqu'on veut se retrouver seul avec quelqu'un comme nous l'avons vu dans le chapitre précédent, mais aussi pour transformer cette pièce en bain publique. Qui est, ne vous détrompez pas, le but premier auquel avait songé son constructeur. Du moins c'est ce que nous préférerons croire pour le moment.

En bref quatres hom… non, disons plutôt un homme, un renne, un cyborg et un squelette se trouvaient donc à présent dans cette grande baignoire.

_**MAIS NON ! Pas pour ça évidemment ! Halalala mais à quoi vous me fait penser ! *frissonne***_

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'un d'entre eux mais n'osait poser la question fatidique…

« _ Bon, je peux savoir ce que vous avez ? » Demanda Chopper à l'assemblée, qui le fixait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant.

Usopp avisa, le petit bonnet de bain rose qui avait remplacé le chapeau du médecin. _Mais comment quelqu'un d'aussi naïf pouvait être si bien informé sur ces choses-là ? _Songea-t-il incrédule.

Franky remarqua la réplique miniature du Sunny, qu'il avait construit pour son ami,et avec laquelle s'amusait la boule de poils jusqu'à présent. _Les jeunes grandissaient vraiment trop vite de nos jours…_ Soupira-t-il nostalgique.

Brook dévisageait son compagnon, ses sabots et ses coussinets qui faisait un bruit si adorable quand il marchait, sa douce fourrure, ses petites oreilles, ses grand yeux noir, ses moues toutes mignonnes et son petit nez bleu (PLA…/SBANG/)… _Les apparences sont parfois bien trompeuses. _Se dit-il songeur.

« _ Chopper, il faut que tu nous dises, se lança le canonnier sous le silence général, comment tu as fait pour que Luffy ne se fasse pas rembarrer par Nami l'autre jour ? »

Le petit animal tourna vers lui ses grands yeux d'enfants qui pourtant brillaient d'intelligence et tous se posèrent soudain une nouvelle question : « _Est-ce que cette mignonne petite créature n'a réellement que 15ans ? _»

« _ Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il me semble, répondit le jeune médecin très calme. Je lui ai juste dit de rester lui-même et conseillé sur la manière d'agir ensuite.

_ ''Ensuite''… murmura le squelette, ses joues osseuses se colorant d'un rose vif, on ne sait comment, et un léger filet de sang s'écoulant par une de ses narines. Yohoho, comme c'est… Equivoque.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer sale pervers ! S'indigna le bricoleur au long nez en frappant le mort sanguinolent.

_ Allons, Usopp-kun, il faut admettre que c'est plutôt ambigu comme réponse… Souffla le charpentier en essayant de chasser de sa tête l'image de leur navigatrice peu vêtue face à un Luffy étudiant avec Chopper toutes les façons de… HUM !

_ Je suis quand même médecin je vous rappelle… » Soupira Chopper sans chercher à comprendre quelles drôles d'idées pouvaient flotter dans les esprits de ces adultes pervertis…

Usopp ne trouva rien à redire à ça, quant à Brook il semblait toujours perdu dans ses fantasmes de petites culottes, les yeux fixés _[NDC : enfin, techniquement il n'a pas d'#SBAAF#] _au plafond et le sang au nez. Franky, lui, tentait de se refroidir la tête dans l'eau du bain malheureusement aussi ''HOT'' que ses pensées…

Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Luffy essoufflé, un gros sac de toile sur l'épaule et demandant un droit d'asile.

« _ Dites pas à Sanji que je suis là ! » Cria-t-il en se planquant dans une pile de serviette.

Deux minutes plus tard, un cuisinier sur les nerfs pénétra à son tour dans la pièce et prit la parole.

« _ Hey, les gars vous avez pas vu Luffy ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il serait inexact de dire qu'aucun de nos amis n'avait hésité à la vue de ce regard, mais ils finirent tous par hocher négativement la tête et Sanji repartit en maugréant.  
Luffy ressortit alors de la pile de serviette un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« _ Shishishi, merci les gars ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Dit-il en enlevant ses vêtements pour rejoindre ses compagnons dans la baignoire**.**

**ARGH ! Mais oui ils ont tous une serviette nouée autour des reins bande de perverses !**

_ Hey, Luffy, on peut savoir ce que tu as volé à Sanji ? Demanda Usopp en avisant le gros sac de toile que son capitaine avait toujours dans les bras.

_ Shishishi ! Oui, regardez ! » S'exclama-t-il en plongeant entièrement le sac sous l'eau avant de l'ouvrir en grand.

D'un coup, une incroyable quantité de citrons verts et jaunes remontèrent à la surface comme une flopée de petites bouées colorées !

_ Shishishi ! Recommença Luffy devant les airs ahuris de ses compagnons. J'avais trop envie d'essayer ça ! Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait un peu comme quand Zoro et Sanji prennent un bain ? La prochaine fois, j'irais chercher des mandarines pour Nami et des cerises pour Robin ! »

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour les trois plus vieux et même Usopp rejoignit Brook et Franky sous l'eau afin de tarir une soudaine hémorragie nasale.

_Ah… _soupira Chopper. _Ces humains alors, leurs pulsions hormonales sont quelques fois consternantes… _

* * *

_« Penchée, elle m'offrait la cerise à sa bouche ;  
Et ma bouche riait, et venait s'y poser,  
Et laissait la cerise et prenait le baiser. »  
: "Nous allions au verger" extrait des __Contemplations__._

* * *

Et voilà je vous laisse sur cette belle citation en espérant que cette histoire vous aura plus.  
Je me suis vraiment lâchée sur cet épilogue, alors pardonnez-moi si tout ça part un peu en délire incompréhensible, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas ^^… Merci Pep's pour cette idée hilarante xD !

Et pour ce qui se poserait la question, en effet pour moi Chopper n'est pas qu'une petite boule de poile innocente, il est médecin après tout alors il doit forcément en connaitre des choses peu catholiques… x)

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires :) Je continuerais à y répondre, excepté pour les anonymes à qui j'envoie alors tous mes remerciements par avance :D !

Bye bye mina !


End file.
